


Amnesia

by canampbell, The_Trees_Speak_Latin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (kind of), Earth, Enemies to Friends to Enemies to Lovers, Holt family reunion!, Lance's family - Freeform, M/M, Memory Loss, Post Wormhole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-08-30 03:19:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8516467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canampbell/pseuds/canampbell, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Trees_Speak_Latin/pseuds/The_Trees_Speak_Latin
Summary: “We did it Lance! We won!” Hunk grinned at his best friend and Lance looked at him in confusion. It was understandable, they had been fighting the Galra for a long time, it was crazy to think it was all over.  “L-lance?” Lance mumbled, wide-eyed and looking around the room. “I’m Lance…..”  “Yeah?” Hunk replied, his smile fading into a weird look.  Lance looked around at all of them, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “Who….Who are you?”





	1. Don't want to but I can't put nobody else above you

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! We started this fic a while ago and finally got around to posting it. Hope you enjoy! (Chapter title from I hate U I love U by Gnash)

“Whatever, Keith! We totally only beat that guy because of my awesome shooting skills!” Lance bragged, mimicking shooting a gun after speaking. Keith shoved him lightly in the shoulder so he lost balance and almost toppled over. It had been a little over a year since the wormhole separated them all, but Lance still felt a little nervous every time they went into a battle. He still started to panic every time one of them went off by themselves, started to flashback to the dread that filled him when Keith was fighting Zarkon by himself, the little idiota. The panic doubled the adrenaline running through him in a battle now, and he was practically bouncing now, as he argued with Keith.

 

“Please, Lance, you almost hit Shiro’s lion and he couldn’t defeat it, which he was about to do, because he had to dodge the blast from your gun.” Keith countered, grunting as Lance grabbed onto his shoulder for stability.

 

“Well…. Uh…. whatever.” Lance stuttered, and let go of Keith.

 

Keith smirked, and walked up to Shiro to go over the details of their last mission and leaving Lance fuming.

 

Pidge took Keith’s spot next to Lance, sighing. “What happened this time?” They questioned.

 

“Stupid mullet head thinks we didn’t win because of me.” Lance complained and Pidge rolled their eyes.

 

“Technically we did, but we were about to anyway, Lance. Shiro was about to kill-” They started before Lance interrupted.

 

“PIDGE! Are you seriously telling me you are taking Keith’s side over mine?!!!”

 

“Lance, I’m taking the correct side.” The green paladin deadpanned, and Lance looked at them in betrayal.

 

“Wow. What kind of friend are you? Choosing my enemy’s side!”

 

Pidge’s reaction, however, was not to beg forgiveness like Lance would’ve liked, but to sarcastically retort, “I thought Zarkon was your enemy.”

 

“Well, of course he is, Keith is just my… My frenemy. Yeah. And you cannot take the side of my frenemy over me! I can’t talk to you anymore.” Lance said as he dramatically put a hand in Pidge’s face and stalked away.

 

As he passed Keith and Shiro, who were deep in a serious-looking conversation, he barged in and blurted, “Just for the record, Keith, I’m right and you’re wrong and I’m getting the last word in this and I’m going to walk away from you and yeah!” And then he sprinted away.

 

“Lance!” Keith yelled back and, stubborn to get the last word, Lance yelled, “I’m right!” leaving everyone shaking their heads, and rolling their eyes at his immaturity.

 

\------------------------------

 

“Alright, Paladins! Listen up!” Coran’s voice echoed through the training deck. The five Paladins were standing in a circle with Allura, preparing for a new training exercise. “The plan today is a game of retrieving the Jaldnok!” When the Paladins exchanged looks of confusion, a loud sigh came from the speakers. “What do they teach on Earth?!” Coran exhaled, exasperated.

 

“I’ll take it from here, Coran.” Allura directed, turning towards the five pilots. “A Jaldnok is a traditional Altean scarf, worn by citizens on the fourth day of the moon’s triangular rotation. Altean children play a game with them called ‘Retrieve the Jaldnok.” She explained.

 

“What about we go back to my room and I could retrieve your Jaldno-” Lance began, his face emitting a sly grin. He was interrupted by multiple other voices all calling out at once.

 

“LANCE!”

 

“To play, we will split into three teams of two; Pidge and Hunk, Keith and Lance and Shiro and I.”

“What?! No no no no, you can’t expect me to be able to work with Mullet man over there!” Lance angrily pointed towards Keith.

 

“It’s the princess’s decision. Besides, as a team everyone needs to get along! And neither of you have shown a ton of team spirit towards each other. This might actually be a good idea.” Shiro added. Lance glared at Keith, who retaliated with an even fiercer scowl.

 

“Fine! But I call the shots.” Keith shrugged.

 

“What?! No way!” Lance protested. “Clearly I am the better Paladin and I should lead our team.

 

“That’s insane. We all know I scored higher than you at the Garrison.” Keith responded.

 

“Yeah, until you dropped out!” Lance retorted.

 

“I could fly circles around you!” Keith argued.

 

“We all know I’m better! I could fly-”

“Both of you shut up!” Pidge snapped. The other two paladins went quiet, exchanging fierce glares.

 

“Thank you, Pidge.” Allura smiled. “Shiro and I will be Team Black, Hunk and Pidge, Team Green, and Lance and Keith will be Purple. To win, you must take the other team’s Jaldnoks and bring them to your side. You also have to land at least one hit on the other players. Hit your own teammate and you lose points.” Allura motioned for Shiro to move closer to her. “The arena will be the whole castle, so think of good hiding places. Team Green will take the East wing of the castle, Purple the West and Black North. The South wing will be off limits for this game. To strike other players, you must use your bayard and strike them on either the back or the chest. To ensure safety, the bayards have been set on a practice setting, and you will all wear your suits. Good luck!” She grinned and with a wink, she led Shiro towards the North wing.

“Okay. I’ve already got a few ideas for hiding.” Pidge announced as they furiously tapped at a handheld screen. They led Hunk away, leaving Keith and Lance alone in the large hallway.

 

For a few seconds, they were quiet, and then Lance said, “I’m better.” And Keith sighed loudly.

 

“Lance. If we want to win, we have to work together. So can we try being a team, just for once? And try to beat the other teams instead of each other?” Keith’s tone was tired and slightly desperate and Lance had not been expecting that.

 

“Oh… uh yeah I guess.” Lance said, taken by surprise. With that they started discussing hiding places in the castle, and where to hide their Jaldnok, while heading to the west wing.

 

“How about, since my room is in this wing, we hide it somewhere no one will look. My underwear drawer!” Lance said excitedly, and Keith gave him an exasperated look, but he was blushing quite a bit, which went unnoticed by Lance.

 

“Lance, no. First of all, I am not going in your underwear drawer, and second, the people in this castle know you, they know you would hide it there.” Keith looked away from him during this, for some reason unable to maintain eye contact. It was silent for a minute as Lance thought and then came up with a new idea.

 

“How about your underwear drawer?” He suggested and Keith turned beet red and started spluttering.

 

“Wha- Lance, no. You- you- you aren’t going in my underwear drawer, drop the underwear!”

 

“Fine. Where then?” He huffed.

 

“Uhhh I don’t know. You’re right about the advantage we have with our rooms in this wing.” Lance grinned a little at this, liking hearing Keith say he was right. “Our lions are in this wing too though, we could hide it in one of our lions?” Keith suggested.

 

“Too predictable.” Lance replies. “I’ve got it. We’ll hide it in the training room, and rig it so that if someone moves it, it sets off the gladiator!”

 

Keith looked at him, shocked for a moment. “That’s…. Actually a good idea.”

 

Lance beamed at him, overwhelmed with pride just at one nice comment from Keith. “Looks like you don’t always hate me, huh?”

 

“I don’t hate you.” Keith muttered in response.

 

“What?” Lance said, wondering if he heard that right.

 

“I don’t hate you.” Keith said, a bit louder this time, “I’ve never hated you.”

 

It was silent for a moment as Lance digested this new piece of information. “Huh.”

 

Once they had set up their Jaldnok, the game was about to start. “Okay, let’s split up, I’ll take the North wing, you take the East. Sound good?” Keith suggested and Lance nodded.

 

A countdown rang through the castle halls.

 

“3...2...1!” And Lance and Keith both took off in opposite directions.

 

……

 

Lance was running through the halls of the east wing, about halfway through the game when he saw Allura sauntering through the castle, seemingly alone. Her hair was up in a high ponytail, and she was slightly sweaty, making her skin shine. Lance walked up a smirk already on his face.

 

“Hey pretty lady, you get lost?” He started, grinning and Allura rolled her eyes, stopping in front of him.

 

“Lance, I’ve lived here my whole life.” She said, smiling lightly, which Lance took as a sign of encouragement in his flirting, so he continued.

 

“Well, I’m a little lost. Maybe you could.. Escort me to some place a little.. Cozier?” With that he winked at her, and also with that Shiro burst from his hiding place and whacked Lance in the head, causing him to fall down, and his vision to blur.

 

“Woah.” He said, putting his hands on his head, and crouching on the ground. He faintly heard voices behind him but his head was throbbing.

 

“You didn’t have to hit him so hard.” Allura said.

 

“Sorry,” Shiro’s voice was strained for some reason, “I didn’t mean to.” Something started beeping and Shiro glances at his watch, “Someone got our Jaldnok, let’s go.”

 

And then Lance was alone. He stood up, still a little dazed his vision a bit blurry, and started wandering after them.

 

……

 

Keith had gotten the black team’s Jaldnok easily enough, it was under the black lion’s paw, in Shiro’s hangar. Lance was right. Predictable. As he was running suddenly Shiro was in front of him, and he began to back up but Allura was behind him. In this small hallway, he was trapped. He pulled out his bayard, and backed against the wall, quickly.

 

“Keith, I don’t want to hurt you, hand over the Jaldnok and I won’t have to.” Shiro said calmly as they began closing in on him.

 

“Never.” Keith practically spat, the competitiveness in him beating out the sensibility.

 

“Fine then.” Shiro pulled out his sword and began to swing but Keith blocked it with his. He stepped out from the wall, and fought Shiro and Allura simultaneously, and he started to sweat quickly. He was handling himself alright for being outnumbered, probably due to his many hours in the training room. And then, that’s when everything went downhill.

 

He faintly heard, “I’ve got ya Keith!” In Lance’s voice, and something in his brain went, Oh Quiznak. And he heard a gun shooting. Shiro ducked and the blast hit Keith knocking him back into the wall. Shiro grabbed the Jaldnok and grinned at Allura and they ran off.

 

Keith picked himself up and stormed towards Lance. “Lance! How could you possibly think shooting when I was right next to them would be a good idea? Now we lost- woah.” Lance was wavering slightly as he stood, and his eyes were dilated. “Shit, do you have a concussion?”

 

Lance looked up at him and paused a bit. “My head hurts,” he said and put a hand up to rub his head. “And I’m kinda tired.” He began to yawn, but then turned and threw up, nearly missing Keith. Keith sighed and shook his head. “Let’s get you to the cryo- pods.” He put his arm around Lance’s waist and slung Lance’s arm around his shoulder. They stumbled for a bit before they realized this wasn’t working.

 

“Keith, I can't walk!” Lance complained and Keith sighed.

 

“Well, I don't know what to do about-” Keith started.

 

“Piggyback!” Lance interrupted and Keith was about to refuse, but he didn’t see another way to get him there, and no way was he carrying him bridal-style.

 

“Okay.” He said and Lance jumped on his back. Keith sighed and hauled him to the cryo pods.

 

He was about to put Lance in, setting the time for 1 hour, which should’ve been more than enough time to heal something as small as a concussion when Lance smiled and hugged Keith. “Thanks.” He said and Keith stood there, as Lance wrapped his arms around him, and then Lance stepped back into the pod and it closed around him. And Keith stood there for a second, shocked before finally walking away, his face the color of his lion.

 

\------------------------------

 

The paladins were at a celebration party on a recently liberated planet. The castle was docked at the newly-free city’s palace, but Allura had decided to join the party while Coran stayed behind to watch the Castle.

 

Shiro and Allura were chatting with the planet’s Queen, while Hunk was discussing recipes with one of the chefs. Pidge was busy tapping away at their screen and surveying an assisting robot. Keith was talking with one of the guards about some swordy stuff that Lance didn’t understand. The guard was very attractive, Lance had to admit, in fact, before he started talking to Keith, Lance was thinking about going over there and showing him the definition of flirting. The guard’s skin was a midnight blue and he had long ice blue hair pulled back in a braid. He looked almost like Legolas from the old movies Lord of the Rings. His clothing was a black tunic with blue armour over the top, a helmet in his hand. Something inside of Lance froze when the alien reached over and brushed a bit of hair away from Keith’s face. Lance moved closer to the two, chewing absently on some alien food on a stick.

 

“So, do you have a name, or should I just call you mine?” The alien smirked, and Keith actually laughed. He laughed! He never laughs Lance’s pickup lines! And who does this alien think he is? Cheesy pickup lines belong to Lance and Lance alone! Again his stomach flipped as Keith blushed and pushed a lock of hair behind his ear.

 

“It’s Keith.” The red paladin responded and Lance walked up to the two.

 

“Excuse me, Keith, but Allura needs you.” The blue paladin instructed, not looking at the alien. Keith scowled at Lance, but turned back to the alien.

“Sorry, but I guess I have to go, Rundar.” He said, refraining from looking at Lance. The alien nodded and slipped a hand down Keith’s cheekbones, dusting lightly over his chin.

 

“Don’t apologize, go save the world. Maybe when you’re done, come back here?” The alien smiled and Keith grinned. What, did nobody notice Lance is here?! The blue paladin walked to the nearest table, his eyes still glued to the two in the corner. Rundar, (What kind of name is that anyway?) leaned in slowly and kissed Keith lightly. Lance’s stomach flipped and twisted with an unknown emotion. Jealousy. That was it, right? He was jealous that Keith was getting more attention than him, right? When Keith walked towards Allura, Lance couldn’t help but turn around and glare at the alien.

 

After the party, the paladins plus Allura and Coran were all on the ship going over the liberation. They got to talking about the party until Keith got up to grab food and Lance realized he couldn’t let this opportunity go.

 

“So… did anyone else notice that Keith was flirting with a guy?” Lance announced, looking around at the others. They all looked at him with confused expressions.

 

“Did you not know?” Allura inquired, her face looking almost like a confused dog. “I thought it was obvious…”

 

“What? What’s obvious?”

“That he’s hella gay.” Pidge interrupted. Lance raised an eyebrow.

 

“What?” He asked, about to continue when Keith came back into the room.

 

The conversation of the party, (minus Keith’s sexuality) continued, but Lance barely contributed to the conversation. His mind was still wrapping around the fact that Keith was gay. With his powers of a fiercely bisexual people person, how did he not know?

 

\------------------------------

 

“Are you feeling okay, Lance?” Shiro asked, placing a hand on Lance’s shoulder. The older Paladin has changed since they began the whole Voltron adventure. He’d grown more in ways than could be noticed. The vicious side created by the Galra had mostly been eliminated, and he was almost back to the pre-wormhole Shiro. But the wormhole incident had taken its toll on everyone, especially Shiro and, surprisingly Keith.

 

A few nights ago, Lance had found Keith in the observation deck, curled in on himself, his face shining with tears. Confused and shocked by the other paladin, Lance turned around and left, returning to his room and another sleepless night. This happened again, a few night in a row, until Lance became used to tiptoeing up to the glass floor and leaning against the doorframe, peacefully watching the stars and planets and unwillingly, the red Paladin. It became a routine until one night when there was an irregularity.

 

“I… I can’t get it out of my head.” Keith’s voice softly carried through the door. Lance froze, hovering just before the entryway.

 

“I understand that. It was traumatic for everyone.” Allura’s voice responds to Lance’s shock. What the hell was Keith doing with his lady?! He was just about to walk in before Keith spoke again, this time his voice broken and riddled with an unknown emotion.

 

“You don’t understand. I almost lost the only family I’ve ever known! I almost lost you guys… I almost lost him, a second time.” Keith’s voice drops in volume and Lance’s stomach froze for some reason. “I almost lost him and he doesn’t know a fucking thing!” Keith’s voice comes again this time, only louder and angrier. Who is he talking about? Him? Who’d he almost lose?

 

“I understand how you’re feeling. We all almost lost each other. I know you feel about him but I think you should tell him if you’re worried about him not knowing.”

 

“No. The first time I almost lost him was hard enough when I couldn’t understand a fucking thing going on inside my head and the wormhole… I just I can’t lose him a third time.” With that, Lance backed up from the door and sprinted as quietly as he could back to his room.

 

He knew there was no sleep to be had, not when the only thing on his mind was who ‘him’ was. His thoughts raced through his head. There was literally no way it could be Coran and Hunk knew that Keith felt that they were friends. So that left… Shiro. Lance’s eyes popped open and he sat up straight. Everything made sense now. Why Keith reacted the way he did in the cabin so long ago, and why Keith had so many problems at the Garrison after they found out Shiro was ‘dead’. Why Lance had seen them talking alone outside of the cabin when Shiro had first been rescued. Why they seemed to have a closer bond than the rest of them. And the two times Keith had lost him? The Kerberos Mission and the wormholes!

 

Something started to itch in Lance’s stomach, and he kind of felt like throwing up. Shiro and Keith but… but… Shiro was like their dad! Not that Lance hadn’t thought about it before, but he had always decided against flirting with Shiro because of the dad-thing. But of course it made sense, the two prettiest guys on the crew got together, but...but…. _No, Lance you don’t care. Do you?_ And he forced his head back down onto the pillow, unable to sleep for the whole night.

 

\------------------------------

 

The next day, everyone was surprised to find Lance sitting in the galley ahead of the rest of them, sipping some sort of beverage with steam rising from it.

 

“Lance?” Keith said in confusion as he walked in, always the first to breakfast because he usually trained for an hour before even eating.

 

Lance looked up at him, the bags under his eyes noticeably big, and his eyes were red from exhaustion. He sighed at looked back at his cup, and took a slow long drink. “Good morning, Keith.”

 

Keith grabbed a plate of food and sat down next to Lance. “Good morning? What are you doing up so early?”

 

“Well, I never went to bed, so…” Lance responded, his voice hoarse from exhaustion.

 

Keith dropped his fork and looked at him, “What? Why?” He said, worriedly, though Lance had no idea why he would be worried.

 

Lance sighed again and looked up at him. “Couldn’t sleep. I was thinking about…. I was just thinking and I just couldn’t fall asleep so I came here about three hours ago and I’ve just been sitting here.”

 

Keith just stared at him for a few ticks then grabbed his arm and pulled him out of his chair.

 

“What are you doing? Hey!” Lance protested as Keith began to drag him out of the room.

 

“You need to get some sleep. There’s no reason we would need you up if you didn’t get any sleep last night, anyway, and it’s not healthy to not be sleeping.” Keith said, his face solemn and determined, his eyebrows slightly furrowed, and his lips pursed. Lance smiled a little, and in his exhausted loopiness he started to giggle. They were almost to Lance’s room and Keith stopped and gave Lance a what-the-hell-is-wrong-with-you? look.

 

“You’re cute when you’re worried,” Lance said as he yawned, and Lance didn’t notice due to his drowsy state, and it probably would’ve benefited his current confusion very much if he had, but Keith’s face turned beet red at this comment and he had a mixture of emotions spreading through his face: hope, confusion, embarrassment, desperation. But when Lance looked up at him again with that loopy expression, Keith wiped the expressions off his face, looked away and continued to pull Lance along to his room.

 

“Come on.”

 

When they got to Lance’s room, he was about to leave when Lance cleared his throat, and gave Keith a puppydog expression.

 

“Will you tuck me in?” He asked, jutting his lip out like a little kid and Keith was about to refuse and walk away, but he sighed. He couldn’t turn Lance down for some idiotic reason, a reason Keith was well aware of by this point, but still. He went up to Lance and tucked the covers around him and Lance grinned up at him.

 

“Thanks mullet head.” He grinned, and then drifted off into sleep, leaving Keith to try and calm down his racing heartbeat, while he walked back to the galley.

 

\------------------------------

 

“Ready for another training exercise?” Shiro asked the other paladins who were standing in a line in the training room. When they all nodded or agreed, Shiro looked at Lance. “Are you sure you’re up to it?” He added.

 

“Of course, Dad.” Lance smirked while Shiro sighed in annoyance.

 

“All right, Paladins! Today is a simple lesson. I have noticed that only a few of you are slightly skilled in hand to hand. I’ll be splitting you guys up based on your close combat skills. We will be doing two matches for and your partner. Hunk and Pidge, you’ll go first. The rest of us will watch and offer helpful criticism.” She added the last point, glaring at Keith and Lance. Lance held up his hands in mock innocence while Keith just scowled. The green paladin walked to the center of a cushioned square and grinned at Hunk. Hunk nervously stepped into the square and faced Pidge.

 

“Please don’t hurt me.” Hunk smiled, his voice weak.

 

“I won’t hurt you… much.” Pidge smirked as Coran held up a green flag.

 

“One… Two… Three!” He announced, the duel starting. Hunk stood there for a moment before advancing on the smaller paladin. Lance leaned towards Keith.

 

“He is so going down.” He whispered. Keith nodded with a small smile and turned his attention back to the duel. Pidge nimbly dived out of the way as Hunk came towards them. They slipped out a leg, tripping Hunk, who toppled over with a confused look. Pidge hopped up onto Hunk’s back and grinned.

 

“I win, right?” They said as Hunk groaned underneath.

 

“One more try, Hunk!” Allura called out and the two in the ring stood up and faced each other again. It’s over within a minute and the two exit the ring.

 

“Well done, Pidge! And better luck next time, Hunk.” Allura said, patting them both on the back. “Shiro and I will go next, then Keith and Lance.” She led the black paladin into the ring.

 

“Ready?” Coran asked, beginning the countdown. Allura lunged for Shiro, who caught her and pushed her off. She landed on her feet, spinning around to attack again. Shiro wasn’t able to dodge in time and Allura landed a kick on his side.The two were evenly matched and the duel went on for a few more minutes before Allura let out a flurry of kicks and punches, eventually knocking Shiro down. Lance stood up and cheered, while the rest of the paladins clapped. The two faced each other again, circling. The duel ended with Shiro down yet again Allura winning.

 

“Your turn boys!” Allura grinned and waved to Lance and Keith.

 

“You’re so going to lose.” Lance smirked, walking into the ring.

 

“You wish." Keith responded with a grin. Coran raised his flag and counted down as the boys glared at each other.

 

“One…” Keith lowered his stance into fighting position. “Two…” Lance tried to copy him, but accidently rolled his foot. As he bit back a yelp, Coran announced “Three!” Keith immediately advanced on Lance, who moved forward to meet him. The blue paladin threw his body forward, arms open to grab the other. Keith dodged the attack, and Lance tripped, his body hitting the floor.

 

“I’m sorry, but I think I won?” Keith asked, faking confusion. Lance rolled over and flicked him off, earning a yell from Shiro.

 

“Great job, Keith! Once more!” Allura said, motioning to Coran to start the countdown. When he reached three, Keith lunged this time. Lance saw him coming and barreled into his side, taking them both down to the ground. Lance struggled until he was sitting on top of Keith, the other pinned beneath him in a straddle. The red paladin’s face was bright red and Lance could feel blush creeping into his face as well. Both of Lance’s hands were planted on either sides of the other’s face. Lance didn’t dare breathe as it was silent throughout the deck. His stomach flipped and twisted at Keith’s slight smile. Keith’s arms lifted, wrapping themselves around Lance’s neck. The blue paladin’s heart froze and his face was getting closer to Keith’s. Suddenly, Keith bridged his hips and yanked Lance down. In a matter of moments, the positions had switched and Keith was on top, grinning slightly at Lance’s red and confused face.

 

 

As they walked through the hall after the duels, Lance glared over at Keith. “Whatever, I totally won that.”

 

“Lance! Why does everything have to be a competition with you?” Keith retorted angrily.

 

“Because… Because we’re rivals and we hate each other and I need to beat you!” Lance yelled and it was silent for a tick before Keith responded calmly and serious.

 

“I thought I already made it clear that I don’t hate you, Lance.”

 

“Well… I hate you! I do, I really do! And I have to beat you at everything because my family was so proud of me when I got into the Garrison and it was my dream! And then I get there and no matter how hard I worked or how much I wanted it you were there, always being the best and one-upping me. And I’m a very proud person, and how am I supposed to be proud of myself when you were there being amazing at everything and I was a fucking cargo pilot! And then to make it all worse you threw it all away like it was nothing and you didn’t even care! And then I got moved up to fighter pilot just because you washed out and I didn’t get to earn it. And yeah it was great, but it sucked knowing I was only there because of you being a screw up.” He yelled.

 

“Hey!” Keith interrupted, but Lance wasn’t done yet.

 

“No, I’m not finished. And then you saved Shiro first and you didn’t even recognize me, like come on man! So you want to know why I always have to beat you, it’s because how can I be proud of myself when you’re always better?!” He started panting out of breath, and he was glaring at Keith.

 

“Lance.. I didn’t know..”

 

“Of course you didn’t know. How could you? You don’t understand anything about me, you have it easy! You’re always naturally good at everything, and you’ve never had to work for anything in your life have you! I mean, you couldn’t understand that my family was proud of me and was counting on me because... because…” He could feel the words bubbling up and knew he shouldn’t say them but he did anyway. “Because you’ve never had a family to be proud of you and you never will! Because no one likes you and no one will ever love you, Keith!” He was seething and he subconsciously realized he shouldn’t have said that, but he was too angry to think.

 

Keith took a step back, as though Lance had actually hit him and he stared at Lance for a minute, unable to speak. “You…..you’re an asshole, Lance… and… and.. At least if my family was alive they would have something to be proud of.” It was a half-hearted attempt at a passionate insult, but it stung Lance as it called out his worst fear. Keith scowled at him one last time and then stormed off, determined not to let Lance see him cry.

 

\------------------------------

 

Keith and Lance were currently ignoring each other, both angry, but desperately waiting for the other to give in. They refused to be in the same room together, Voltron was scraping by, just barely beating people in their fights as it was impossible to get the two to work together. They both looked like kicked puppies away from each other, and pitbulls ready to attack when they were around each other. What was worse was that since the argument, Keith had begun to put up walls between himself and the other paladins, though no one knew why because no one knew what Lance had said to Keith, only was Keith had said to Lance. Because every paladin had heard complaints about it from Lance, a few from Keith, and they were all getting sick of the fight, and of waiting for the boys to realize that it wasn’t hate they felt, it was sexual tension.

 

Keith was talking to Hunk one day in the galley, about two weeks since the fight, when Lance walked in and called to Hunk, telling him to leave Keith, and Hunk gave Keith an apologetic glance before going up to Lance at the door, where he and Keith were in a glaring contest. As he was almost to the door, he shoved Lance into the room and yelled, “PIDGE! Now!” And he slammed the door shut, as all the other doors and ways to escape were shut along with it and Lance and Keith were locked together.

 

Keith glared in the opposite direction of him, as Lance banged on the door telling them to let him out.

 

“Not until you two work things out.” Shiro’s voice rang across the speaker and they both sighed.

 

Lance went and sat a few seats away from Keith. It was silent for a while before Lance said the first words. “My family is proud of me.” He muttered and Keith sighed.

 

“Of course they are, dumbass.”

 

“Then why did you say that?” Lance countered and they were silent for a while as Lance looked at Keith and Keith looked away.

 

“What was I supposed to say back to what you said?” Keith’s voice cracked as he said it.

 

There was silence for a bit longer. “I don’t hate you, Keith.”

 

“I have a hard time believing that after what you said.” And he looked up at Lance and saw how badly he had screwed up. Keith’s eyes were big, and made him look incredibly vulnerable in this moment.

 

“Shit, Keith I’m sorry about that, I’ve just…. I’ve always been jealous of you, and I was angry…” He said, trailing off as Keith looked away.

 

“That doesn’t make it okay, Lance. That… that stung.”

 

“It was a lie. The last part. People do like you, and… and I’m sure everyone on this team loves you, we’re your family.” Lance said and went to sit next to him, putting an arm around Keith, and pulling him into his side. It was quiet for a minute and then Keith leaned his head onto Lance’s shoulder. “And I accept you, with all your Shiro-loving-ness and everything.”

 

Keith jumped away from him giving him a bewildered look. “What?”

 

“I figured it out. You like Shiro, it’s okay.” Lance said nodding and giving him an encouraging look.

 

Keith stared at him for a bit longer, shaking his head and muttering something about him being oblivious before he burst into laughter.

 

“What?” Lance said and Keith just shook his head.

 

“Nothing. We’re fine now.” He yelled and they opened the doors, everyone talking at the same time about how annoying their fight was as they all left the room.

 

“Finally.” Hunk said and as they all walked out of there, Hunk went up to Lance and asked, “Hey what did you say to Keith to make him so angry?”

 

Lance scratched the back of his neck. “Well…. I kinda told him that he wouldn’t understand me because he doesn’t have a family to be proud of him and that no one liked him or would ever love him….”

 

Hunk stopped in his tracks. “Lance! Seriously? And he still forgave you?”

 

Lance smiled bashfully, “What can I say? He must really love me.” He joked and Hunk snorted, knowing he probably did.

 

\------------------------------

 

“Paladins!” Allura’s voice rang out over the speakers. “Wake up! We have news!” Keith lunged from his bed, tossing aside the blankets and pulling on his jacket. The other paladins minus Pidge were in the hallway, all running towards the control room. He caught Lance’s eye and the other boy threw him a questioning look.

 

“I don’t know why.” Keith responded to the look and glanced at Hunk. The yellow paladin shrugged his shoulders.

 

“Don’t look at me.” He said and they all turned towards Shiro.

 

“Sorry, but I have no idea.” The older paladin explained as they all slowed to a stop outside the door. Shiro entered first, with the rest of them close behind.

“What’s this about?” Keith asked as soon as they’re in the door.

 

“Yeah, what’s the big idea? Beauty sleep is precious, you know!” Lance complained, earning an eye roll from Keith. Allura grinned at them and motioned to the holoscreen, where Pidge was fiddling with cords.

 

“Pidge? Would you like to do the honors?” Allura asked, and the smallest paladin stood up.

 

“We found my dad and Matt! And Zarkon’s head base!” They announced, smiling.

 

“Really? That’s great!” Shiro nodded.

 

“I’m really happy for you, Pidge.” Hunk said, wrapping his arms around them.

 

“Let’s get your family back.” Keith added, looking over to Lance. The other boy had a strange look on his face before he shook himself out of it and went to congratulate his friend.

 

“The only problem is, is that they’re both being held in Zarkon’s palace, which is conveniently also his main base.” Allura explained. “This is it, if you want it to be. This could be your final fight.” The paladins looked at one another, all thinking what the none of them want to say.

 

“Are you sure we’re ready?” Shiro finally voiced their worries and the other paladins nodded. Allura walks closer to the paladins.

 

“You’ve only been members of Voltron for a little over a year, but even the original Voltron paladins weren’t as close and in sync as you five have been. I’m so proud of you all, and I think you’re ready for this.” The princess smiled softly and the paladins looked around at each other.

 

“Every minute we spend thinking about it, is another minute closer to me losing my family’s position. This isn’t a choice for me. I have to do this.” Pidge announced, backing out of the paladin circle. Shiro nodded.

 

“Look, it’s my fault Matt and Captain Holt are captured. I need to get them back.” The oldest paladin moved to stand next to Pidge. “This might be our only chance to end Zarkon and save the universe.” The three paladins left exchanged glances.

 

“I want to go. This needs to end and now is as good of time as any. After seeing what he’s done to the planets over the past year, I don’t want that to happen to Earth. I can’t let that happen to Earth.” Hunk said, his eyes growing sad. He moved next to Shiro and Pidge, leaving Keith and Lance standing on one side of the room. The two paladins looked at one another, Lance’s face void of emotion.

 

“I’ve never had any attachment anywhere, but the Earth has been my home my entire life. Zarkon has torn apart families, obliterated planets and completely destroyed populations. If there’s anyone who can stop him. It’s us.” Keith said, agreeing to go but staying on Lance’s side of the room.

“The Earth is my home. But… I haven’t seen my family in forever! And, and... and I can’t die before I say goodbye!” Lance said, looking up at them, his blue eyes sparkling with tears. “I have to see them just one more time. I can’t let them go, I can’t just die without them knowing where I am! We’re in the middle of space. If I die now, they’ll never know why. I can’t do that. I just can’t do that!” Lance’s voice broke and he turned away from the rest of the group, running into the hall. Hunk started to go after him, but Keith held out a hand.

 

“I’ll go.” He said, leaving the room.

 

When Lance had left the room, he ran up to the observation deck, instantly sitting on the floor and curling in on himself. He was so far away from home, he didn’t know what to think anymore. When the blue paladin heard footsteps, he furiously wiped his eyes, and turned toward the door, expecting Hunk. Instead, he was met with the red paladin, who entered cautiously. Keith came into the room, sliding to the floor next to Lance. Silence reigned for a while before Keith interrupted it.

 

“The Earth’s a long ways away, huh.” He said and Lance looked over at the other boy who was staring straight ahead.

“Yeah. I guess it is.” Lance responded, turning his eyes forward. “I just… I miss the blue skies, the ocean waves and green forests, you know?” He sighed, picking at the sleeve of his battered jacket.

 

“Yeah. I guess I do too.” Keith agreed. Lance looked at the other boy for a second before speaking again.

 

“You know, back in California, my older sister taught me how to surf when I was five. I started doing it a lot after that.”

 

“You know, I always pictured you as a beach bum.” Keith joked, earning a light slap on the shoulder and a small smile from the other boy.

 

“I just miss my family so much. And it seems like out here… Nothing matters. We don’t matter.” Lance’s voice goes small and weak. Keith looked at him for a second before slipping an arm around the other boy’s shoulders.

 

“Lance…” Keith’s voice was soft and low, riddled with something Lance couldn’t pinpoint. “You do matter… We all matter. Defenders of the Universe, remember?” The blue paladin smiled.

 

“You’re right… it’s just hard to keep that in mind-”

 

“Hold up. Go back a second. Did you just say ‘I’m right’?” The other boy grinned as Lance grumbled and punched his shoulder lightly.

 

“Don’t take it to heart, I’m just… not in my right mind right now.”

 

“Clearly.” Was the only response from the boy sitting next to him. A moment passed, leaving the two of them staring out at the stars. Lance turned to look at the other one, catching the red paladin’s profile, which was pretty damn attractive. The other boy turned his head, their eyes locking and Lance couldn’t bring himself to look away. The other’s eyes were a mix between deep blue and purple and absolutely stunning to behold. Somehow, when Lance looked again, their faces had moved closer. Lance swallowed with force, his eyes flicking around the other’s face.

 

The clang of the door shook them both out of it, jumping away from each other.

 

“Sorry! Didn’t know the door opened that easily.” Hunk explained, looking around the room. “Am I interrupting something?” He asked hesitantly, glancing between the two paladins.

 

“No!” Lance announced, brushing a hand through his hair. The larger boy glanced at him with an eyebrow raised and shrugged. “Allura asked me to grab you guys.” He finished, heading back out the door. The other two paladins made eye contact and Lance looked away, his neck plagued with blush. He headed out the door, resisting the urge to look at the black haired boy and returned to the control room.

 

\------------------------------

 

The lions flew as silently and discreetly as they could into the main fleet of Galra ships, but hesitated along the ring surrounding it. There were no ships. It seemed empty, it was unexpected and the same thought echoed through all of their heads.

 

“It’s a trap.” Hunk stated, and there were a few murmurs of agreement.

 

“Well, what do we do now?” Pidge asked hesitantly, everyone was tense, a dreaded feeling tugging at everyone’s stomach.

 

“I don’t see what else we can do, but to go in there.” Shiro said, though he didn’t seem very confident in that decision.

 

“We detect that there are only eight life forms in the entire building, and we can assume that Zarkon is one of them. I think it’s safe to say you can all head in there.” Coran said reassuringly, although everyone could tell he was putting on a brave face and that he was terrified for them.

 

There was quiet for a few moments, before Shiro said, “Well, you heard him guys. Let’s ‘head in there’.”

 

They started to fly in before they heard Lance’s voice, deeper than usual say, “Autobots, roll out.” And then he started laughing and when he got no response he said, “Seriously? Nothing? Transformers, you guys. I’ve been waiting so long to use that one and nothing?”

 

When still no one had said anything he just sighed and they flew in.

 

It was eerily quiet as they crept through the halls, no noise at all. They each had their bayard at the ready, though there didn’t seem to be any use for it.

 

As they got closer and closer to the center hallway, the lights started to get dimmer and suddenly, a voice, Zarkon’s voice, echoed through the halls. “Welcome, paladins. I look forward to seeing you fail.”

 

There was a visible change in each paladin, jaw clenched. Determination replacing the uneasiness. They strode through the hall, and at first saw nothing but a wall. Pidge easily enough marched up to a control panel on the wall and typed in a few things and the door opened, but as soon as Pidge let go of the panel, the door closed again. They sighed in frustration and tried again, but got the same response.

 

“Someone needs to stay here and keep the doors open.” Shiro said and everyone looked to Pidge.

 

They sighed, “Well, I’m the only one who knows how to do it, so I guess I’ll stay here.”

 

Everyone was hesitant to leave Pidge. They knew this was a trap and they may not make it out alive. So everyone took turns hugging Pidge, Keith surprisingly hugging them just as long and hard as anyone else. They had grown close, and Pidge was always there for Keith to talk to. It made his stomach clench at the thought about what would happen if he never saw them again, but shook it off.

 

So Pidge opened the door and as soon as the other paladins stepped in five guards rushed in and Keith took two, while the rest of them each took one. Keith sliced one head off but it just slid back up from the floor back onto the guards head. Clearly they had been tampered with and they could regenerate.

 

“I can stay with these guys, you continue.” Hunk yelled while fighting.

 

“Are you sure?” Lance said, worriedly. They were dwindling down layer after layer.

 

“Yeah, I can handle them, plus Pidge can help me from the control panel if it gets too overwhelming. You need to keep going.” Hunk was already sweating, but they knew not to underestimate Hunk. Although his sweet, peaceful exterior suggested otherwise, Hunk was super smart, and he knew how to handle himself. Everyone agreed and left while they were regenerating.

 

“Pidge! The next wall!” Shiro called out and a few seconds later the next wall slid open and Shiro took a step back when he saw her. Haggar. She was grinning at them, and Lance glanced over to Shiro, and knew the older paladin couldn’t face the druid again. He glanced at Keith and gulped. If he was going to do something, now might be the only time he would ever get to.

 

“I’ll take her, but first,” he pulled Shiro and Keith back behind where the wall went up back into the space where Hunk was fighting. “Pidge close the wall.”

 

Without hesitation, or without asking why the door slammed shut, leaving a confused Haggar on the other side.

 

He turned to Keith, Keith looking at him wide-eyed and confused. “Keith there is something I have to tell you before we go in there and battle those people and might, hopefully not, but maybe, might die.” He began to ramble. “I like you, like, I like like you. I think I have for quite some time now, although I just recently realized it. Actually I have probably liked you since I met you. Even though I acted like I hated you, it was just cause I was jealous and I think I was confused about how I felt.”

 

“Lance-” Keith started, but he continued talking.

 

“And I’m sorry for teasing you about your mullet and saying that it is ugly as fuck because, although mullets are typically classified under the category of ugly as fuck, yours isn’t. It’s really soft and I love touching it and I actually try to touch it in every opportunity I can.”

 

“Lance-”

 

“And those things I said about you and no one liking you or ever loving you, those were wrong and I’m sorry and.. Oh what the hell, I know it and I’m sure you know it by now, and I might just go in there and get myself killed so I gotta get this off my chest before I do, I think I love you and I-”

 

“Lance!” Keith finally interrupted.

 

Lance closed his eyes expecting to find an angry Keith, but then he heard faint laughter and was about to cry because, oh shit, Keith doesn’t feel the same way. “Yes?” He said and he felt fingers pry his hands off his face. He kept his eyes closed and put his hands down and awaited a slap or something. Instead he felt something very different. Something was pressing against his lips and _OH MY GOD KEITH WAS KISSING HIM!_ His eyes shot open, and Keith was holding Lance’s face between his hands and Lance started to smile. They broke apart and Keith’s face was red as a ripe strawberry in the middle of July, and Lance was grinning so big he was surprised his smile fit on his face.

 

Hunk cheered lightly from where he was battling the people and that brought them back to reality and what was happening at this moment.

 

“Alright, who’s ready to kick some Galra butt?” He grinned and everyone was smiling, even Shiro, despite the grave situation and Pidge opened the wall and there was Haggar who Lance shot at, but she disappeared into smoke and Lance cursed under his breath. The next wall opened and Keith and Shiro ran through, but Lance turned his attention back around the room. She appeared behind him and he swung his gun over to her, and shot but the shot slid right through her.

 

“You make it too easy, Lance Mcclain.” She said, her gravelly voice grating against his ears. “You make your weaknesses too easily known, in fact you just made one of your weaknesses known to me right on the other side of that wall.”

 

Lance clenched his jaw and growled through his teeth, “Don’t touch him.” She smiled and it sent chills through him.

 

“Your family makes you pathetic. And your mind is strong. I can’t seem to tamper with your birth family, but… this family. Your family in Voltron hasn’t been rooted into your mind yet. Yet you care so much for them, I’m sure I could get you to do anything just to save them.” She glanced to where Keith was battling Sendak and he saw tendrils of deep purple magic reaching out through the room. It made it’s way to Keith and Lance clenched his jaw. He was not weak. The magic slowly touched Keith’s hair, lifting a lock and he cried out.

 

“Wait!”

 

She grinned, “Put down the gun, or your fellow paladin won’t live through today.”

 

Lance watched as the magic started to work on Keith’s body, slowing his movements until Sendak began landing blows on him and Lance threw the gun down next to him.

 

“Good boy,” She growled and he looked up, but suddenly she wasn’t herself and he was looking back at his own face.

 

“Your pride makes you weak, as well.” His own voice sneered at him, and he clenched his jaw. “You are always constantly trying to prove yourself, and because of it you can’t turn down a fight. Someday you will die because of it. But not today, today I will do much more damage to the Voltron paladins….”

 

……….

 

Meanwhile, Keith and Shiro had run in to find Sendak, who Keith immediately attacked. “Go!” He yelled, “I got this!” The next door slid open and Shiro ran through, glancing back once at Keith before finding Zarkon sitting in the other room, faking surprise at seeing Shiro.

 

“I thought you would be dead already.” Zarkon grinned, “Although I suspected it. The thing is your team members cannot stand on their own, and you will all die separately, and alone.” With this statement, Shiro attacked him and they began to fight. It had been all near misses and slight blows nothing terrible, and then Shiro glanced back for a second.

 

Lance was facing a reflection of himself and Haggar’s version had its face a centimeter away from Lance, whispering rapidly. Lance looked like he was about to cry and rage filled Shiro. And in that split second glance, all the trauma that he had because of these people came rushing back to him and he put all that emotion into one blow. The final blow, into the gut of Zarkon. And he stumbled back and fell over, breathing becoming rapid until it stopped.

 

And he didn’t waste a second, he turned and assessed the situation. Lance was in the same position, except his jaw was set, his brow furrowed. Keith had Sendak pressed against the wall, his sword to his throat. Shiro watched the kill happen, Keith glancing to Lance, his face turning a shade darker of crimson and then Sendak was dead and Keith was racing towards Lance. But Lance’s finger slowly made it’s way to the trigger and then he pulled it hard. Haggar was blasted back, her Lance mirage disappearing, morphing into her normal self. But before she hit the wall, she reached her hand forward and white light shot out of it. It encased Lance and he seemed to take a sharp, deep breath in, and started to rise into the air.

 

“Lance!” Keith yelled and Haggar hit the wall, and the white light was cut off. She dropped to the floor along with Lance, except Lance had someone to catch him. Keith had just made it in time and Lance was now being carried bridal style by Keith. Keith just turned to Shiro, nodded his head in the direction of Hunk and Pidge and they took off running.

 

\------------------------------

 

Keith ran into his lion, laying Lance down next to the pilot’s seat. As fast as he could, he turned the lion on, his hands flying over the controls.

 

“Fly Goddamnit!” Keith yelled, slapping the control panel. His head snapped towards where Lance was laying on the floor of the lion, his stomach somersaulting. He slammed his hand against the panel again in anger. As his hand hit the panel, a shock rushed through his body. Calm down. The two words echoed through his head and he stopped for a moment. Red shuddered beneath him, scolding him to listen to her plea.

 

“Keith! Are you there?” Shiro’s voice called out over the comm. “Do you have Lance?”

 

“Yeah. I do. But he’s not waking up! He doesn’t look good and this is all my fault I should have been faster, I could have stopped it, I should have been there!” Keith yelled the last part, anger bubbling up inside.

“Calm down. You’re no help to yourself or Lance in this state. Take a breath.” Shiro instructed and Keith obeyed. As he relaxed, he swept his hands over the keyboard and lifted the lion into the air.

 

“Take us home, Red.” He instructed and turned off his comms. Kneeling down, he lifted Lance’s head carefully, supporting his upper back. Lance remained silent and limp in his arms. He gently pulled off Lance’s chestplate, checking for damage. Keith’s eyes stung with unshed tears and he brushed his thumb lightly over Lance’s cheekbone. He moved his hand up to brush the other boy’s hair away from his face and leaned down, meticulously placing a gentle kiss to Lance’s forehead. “I promise we’re going to make it home. I promise you’re going to be all right.” He moved one of his hands to Lance’s neck, just to reassure himself there was a pulse.

 

“You’re going to be able to go back and see your family you always talk about. All your brothers and sisters, they’ll be so happy to see you again. The beach… Varadero beach, the one you always talk about. You’re going to go home. I promise.” Keith’s voice broke on the last word, tears spilling over and running silently down his face. He buried his head into the other’s chest, the black fabric of the undersuit scratchy against his face. His body shook from the tears and he felt Red pull up and land in the bay. Instantly, the other paladins plus Allura rushed inside, Pidge and Hunk falling beside Keith. After a moment, Shiro and Allura both leaned down, picking Lance up and carrying him towards the med pods. Hunk trailed after them, leaving Pidge and Keith alone in the red lion.

 

“You know it’s not your fault, right?” They asked, looking up at the other paladin. Keith didn’t respond, just continued to glare at the place where Lance had been. His stomach twisted and shook and a voice in the back of his head hissed They’re lying. It is. You did this. It’s your fault. Suddenly, he felt Pidge’s arms around him. “I’m serious. And thank you. You did all you could.” They assured and Keith leaned into the embrace.

 

“Yeah. Sure.” He responds, his stomach still swirling with unsureness.

 

\------------------------------

 

 

Keith was restless. Literally. He hadn’t slept since the battle. Since they had put Lance in the med pod. Eventually, Shiro, being the father-esque person that he is, made Keith leave Lance’s side, but he still couldn’t sleep. How do you turn your mind off when you’re hanging onto your sanity by your fingertips? All he wanted was for Lance to be okay. The others were celebrating, assuming that Lance would be okay. The med pod had only shown some brain damage, there was some error and the machine couldn’t tell what the problem had been. Everyone assumed it was a slight concussion. But Keith couldn’t risk making that assumption.

 

A week after the battle, the med pod had fixed him as well as it could and he was out. The group had been wandering around the room and everyone rushed to the med pod. Keith caught him as he fell out, and everyone was grinning. They had won, Lance was okay everything was great. Even Keith finally allowed himself to smile and he gripped Lance in his arms. Everyone was crying tears of joy and Keith passed Lance around so everyone could hug him until he was finally standing on his own.

 

“We did it Lance! We won!” Hunk grinned at his best friend and Lance looked at him in confusion. It was understandable, they had been fighting the Galra for a long time, it was crazy to think it was all over.

 

“L-lance?” Lance mumbled, wide-eyed and looking around the room. “I’m Lance…..”

 

“Yeah?” Hunk replied, his smile fading into a confused look.

 

Lance looked around at all of them, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “Who….Who are you?”


	2. Remember me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Return to Earth! DUN DUN DUUNNNNN!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AGHH! AN UPDATE FINALLY! Sorry for the wait y'all! We wanted to make this as amazing as possible, so we hope you enjoy!

“What do you mean who am I? I’m Hunk, duh.” Hunk stared at Lance, his face openly displaying his confusion. Lance shook his head and stared at them all. 

 

“I don’t.. I don’t know who any of you are. I’m sorry I can’t…” His eyebrows were furrowed like he was racking his brain. “Where am I?” 

 

Hunk took a step backwards leaving Lance to stand on his own. He started to shake his head and you can see all of his emotions registering in his mind. “No that’s.. That’s impossible I’m.. come on Lance, you’re my best friend! You can’t do this to me, I.. I….” Hunk’s voice broke and tears welled up in his eyes. 

 

Next to Hunk, Pidge started breathily laughing, out of the blue. “Okay, come on Lance, nice joke… now let’s celebrate!” The forced smile on Pidge’s face dropped and fear filled their eyes. “It isn’t funny Lance.” 

 

Lance’s eyebrows turned upwards and he had a  _ what-did-I-do?- _ look on his face. “I’m not joking, I’m sorry I don’t.. Don’t know who any of you are….” 

 

The room was silent for a long time, everyone trying to comprehend what happened. Coran rushed over to the healing pod, tapping the controls, trying to figure out what had happened, seeing if it was some malfunction in the technology. Everyone watched and then he turned and shook his head. So what happened? 

 

Allura burst into tears, along with Coran. Hunk had already begun crying, and even Pidges eyes were welling up. Shiro had a hand covering his mouth and he was shaking. And Keith... Keith was standing there staring, frozen. He couldn’t move, he couldn’t breathe. And then, his eyes started filling with hatred, his nostrils flaring. 

 

“Haggar.” He muttered, and everyone looked at him. Suddenly everyone’s eyes matched Keith’s. 

 

They all stood there for a second, and then Shiro surprised everyone by smashing his fists into a wall and yelling, “FUCK!” Everyone turned in shock and Shiro wiped his eyes. Keith had only seen Shiro cry one other time than now. 

 

Pidge then began to walk slowly and shakily towards Lance and sat him down. They sat next to him and began to explain things. “My name is Pidge, we met at the Garrison, a pilot training academy. One day, you and Hunk came out to find me, and we saw this spaceship crash…” 

 

Hunk went to sit next to them, adding into the story, but Keith’s ears were ringing. His head was filled with white noise. Eventually Pidge nodded their head towards Keith and Lance glanced over. His eyes were empty, there was no recognition and Keith couldn’t take it anymore. Lance raised an eyebrow as Keith’s eyes began to well up and he shook his head. Lance’s eyes were still on him and Keith turned away. All he could think to do is what he always did when things got tough. He ran. 

\-------------------------

 

Keith stomped his way to the observation deck, his speed increasing with the sting of tears threatening to fall. He stormed his way down the cavernous hallway and launched himself through the door. His eyes burned with tears and he curled into a ball, letting it go. His shoulders shook violently and he was unable to catch his breath. A soft knock echoed through the spacious room. Keith slowly looked up, holding his breath. 

 

“Keith?” The yellow paladin pushed the door, taking a look at him. He quickly sat down, leaning his back against the wall. It was silent for a few moments before Hunk spoke. “You know, there was this time, back in our first year at the Garrison. Lance had a girlfriend, Annie I think her name was. Well anyways, Annie and Lance were honest to God one of the cutest couples. They were inseparable and kinda lovesick. I’d never seen that much devotion from Lance since his childhood celebrity crush on Enrique Iglesias. They were pretty happy, everyone knew their relationship would last for a few years if not more.” He let out a sigh before continuing. “Then you had to come along.”  

 

Keith’s head raised slightly to stare at the other paladin. “You know, as soon as you stepped through the Garrison doors, something changed. Annie and Lance started fighting, and, well, when you placed higher than him on the first test, he was furious. He started staying later and studying harder, desperately trying anything he thought would make him better than you. Eventually Annie started thinking there was someone else and ended it. In a way there was… Lance’s dedication to beating you started taking control of his life. As soon as things were over with Annie, all Lance could talk about was you. ‘Ugh his mullet’s so stupid.’ ‘How is he scoring better than me?’ ‘Ugh I wanna touch his hair.’” Hunk mimicked Lance, his voice raising an octave. Keith let out a weak smile and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. 

 

“I didn’t even have a mullet back then.” He choked out, coughing slightly. Hunk laughed. 

 

“Yeah, but look at it from Lance’s view. He’s the top of his class, got a steady relationship, is popular enough and then BAM. Here comes someone who's smarter, more attractive and in a few days the talk of the school. He had to find  _ something _ wrong with you and decided your hair was too long in the back.” Keith wobbly smiled and chewed on his bottom lip. “Look. All I’m trying to say is, before Lance was your friend or an admirer, he was someone who just wanted to be noticed by you. I know, I know it’s tough to see him like this, but I promise. I promise he’ll remember you. And if he doesn’t he’ll learn to fall in love with you again.” Hunk finished, staring out at the stars. Keith let out a choked sound. 

 

“He… He loved me?” His voice cracks on the last word. Hunk nodded, smiling slightly. 

 

“That boy would’ve done anything for you, and I promise we’ll get him back. Just bear with this Lance for a little while, at some point he’s gotta remember something, right?” 

  
\-----------------------------

  
  
  
  
  


Dinner that night was strange. There was a lack of pointless arguments, needless banter and stupid jokes. There was a lack of Lance. Keith’s stomach was a mess of jumbled knots as he sat down. Lance didn’t sit down in his usual seat next to Keith, and instead chose a seat in between Hunk and Pidge. 

 

Throughout dinner, Keith felt like there was a gaping hole next to him and more than once did he instinctively look to his right, ready to make a snide comment, only to stare back at his untouched goo. It was a feeling similar to losing a limb, (@Shiro) and Keith hated it. It wasn’t fair. If Lance could accept Hunk and Pidge back so fast, why not Keith? What was so wrong with him that Lance couldn’t remember a single thing? 

 

A loud noise interrupted his sulking. Everyone was turned, looking at lance who’s spoon dropped and was staring straight ahead, eyes open wide and standing up. 

 

“Lance? Are you alright?” Allura asked, concern creeping in. 

 

“I remember! I remember the Garrison! And… and my family! And... you!” He stares at Keith for a second. “You’re the mullet dude. Why the hell are you here?” Lance glares at him accusingly. Hunk clapped him on the back. 

 

“I’m happy something coming back!” Hunk say, trying to distract him from the argument forming. “And I think Pidge told you about him. We met up with him while saving Shiro.” Pidge put a hand on Lance’s shoulder, pushing him gently into his chair. Keith stood up abruptly, feeling Lance’s eyes follow his movements with scorn. 

 

“I can’t do this.” He muttered, pushing the chair out of the way and stomped out of the dining room. Keith wasn’t sure where he was going, he just had to leave. His steps kept getting quicker and quicker until he was at the observation deck and the mutterings of the dining room faded away.  

 

It was odd. After all that happened, how they changed, how they felt. It was all gone. All Lance remembered was the boy he hated. The boy he lived to beat. His nemesis. Not the boy he ‘loved’, according to Hunk. 

 

Someone opened the door and Keith was sitting on a bench staring at the stars. Lance walked in and sat next to him. 

 

Lance growled at Keith, but Keith looked at the ground. “What’re you doing here,  _ Mullet _ ?” Lance sneered. Keith could hear the malice and how purely Lance hated him. 

 

Keith just sighed, and looked up at him. He was emotionally drained, it had been a long ass week. Keith had finally kissed Lance, then watched him being tortured, then found out that Lance didn’t remember him and the final blow was that Lance only remembered past Keith. 

 

“What?” Lance asked, a mixture of taunting and confusion. “No comeback? You have nothing to say to me?” 

 

Keith sighed again and rubbed his temple. “Lance.. I know you don’t remember, but things changed. We’ve been out here for a year and a half. We’re… We- we were…” Keith’s voice wavered and he sighed, unsure of what to classify them as. “Friends. We were friends.” Keith looked at Lance and winced. Lance was still glaring at him. 

 

He scoffed. “Friends? Please. I couldn’t be friends with… we’re enemies. You hate me.” His voice became quieter as he argued. 

 

“I don’t hate you.” Keith shook his head at Lance. “What would make you think I hated you?” Of course Keith doesn’t hate him! Keith is in love with him for fucks sake and the idiot doesn’t notice! 

 

“You don’t hate me? What do you call beating me in every class?” 

 

“I didn’t do that purposely to make you angry!” 

 

“Well what about how you are constantly better at me without even trying?” 

 

“I couldn’t help it and, again I didn’t do it to make you angry!” 

 

“You broke up me and Annie!” He was yelling now. 

 

“How did I do that?!” Keith was yelling now too. 

 

“I don’t know you just…” Lance’s voice cracked and he looked down at Keith. Keith was glaring back at him. “Did.” Lance ended, and Keith scoffed. 

 

“How?” He challenged, his voice softer and instead of responding Lance started leaning down towards Keith. His face was inches away from Lance’s and his chest began to hurt. This was how it used to be. Everything was going so well. 

 

If things were different, if Lance hadn’t forgotten… Keith could just lean in and close the gap, but now.. Now everything was ruined. Keith looked up at him and they stayed like that for a few moments until Lance backed away. He shook his head at Keith and turned towards the door. He opened the door and Keith called out to him. 

 

“Wait, Lance!”

 

Lance paused for a moment in the doorway, but then kept walking. And then Keith was alone. 

 

\-------------------------

 

“Team Voltron! Meet in the dining hall now!” Allura’s voice echoed through Keith’s room and he looked up. He pulled on his jacket and made his way through the halls.

 

As he entered the room, he quickly realized all of the paladins were accounted for, except Lance. 

 

“Keith, sit down.” Pidge instructed and climbed to stand on top of a chair. Keith took a seat next to Shiro and looked questioning at Pidge. 

 

“Maybe you shouldn’t stand there. You could fall…” Shiro started, slipping into Dad-mode.    
  


“Please, I’m fine.” They snorted, adjusting their glasses. “Alright, now. I’m sure you’re wondering why Allura and I called you here. The truth is… we think we might have an idea to help Lance.” 

 

“Really? That’s great!” Hunk stood up with excitement, a grin spreading across his face. “How?” He added, returning to his seat. 

 

“Well, we think if we could recreate something from his time with us, it might help jog his memory.” Allura informs. 

  
“And to do this… we’ve come up with a list of a few different moments.” Pidge adds. “So far we have when he rescued Shiro with Keith, our first training exercises as a group, the wormholes but we need more because these are all mostly individual acts, not him connecting with us. Any ideas?”

 

“We could do your bonding moment!” Hunk proposed with a grin, much to Keith’s embarrassment. “It might help him with the whole ‘rivals’ thing.” 

 

“Is that really necessary?” Keith asked, slouching a bit in his chair. 

 

“I think it’s a great idea! Hunk makes a valid point.” Allura chimed. 

 

“Um, we could do the final battle.” Keith added, trying to change the subject. 

 

“Great idea!” Allura smiled as Pidge typed it down. 

 

“Good work team! Let’s get to work.” Shiro announced.

 

\-------------------------

 

They were all huddled in the dining hall again, discussing Operation  **Eggplant** . It was the early morning, so they all knew Lance wouldn't be coming to eat for a few hours. 

 

“So,” Hunk began. “I talked to Shay and she said the Balmeran people would be happy to help us in our predicament. So we will pretend to receive a distress signal, fly over there, split up and then we will put Lance into a situation where he will put himself in front of Allura, because Coran will be in the ship. It will be a quick shock from the Balmera to momentarily knock him out. When he comes to, Keith you will ‘cradle him in your arms’, and recreate your bonding moment.” 

 

Everyone around the circle nodded and they went over the details. When they landed they would split up, Keith would take off on his own, Hunk and Lance would be together and Pidge would be with Allura. After discussing, they all went into the control room and Allura set off the alarm. When they heard footsteps in the hallway they began to pant, as if they had been running. 

 

“What happened?” Lance asked, out of breath. 

 

“We’ve received a distress signal from a nearby planet…” Allura explained the situation to Lance, who was standing next to Keith. Once Allura finished explaining and they began flying, Lance seemed to realize where he was. He glanced at Keith, the first time he had looked at him since that moment in the observatory, and walked over to the other side of the room. Keith winced. 

 

When they got to the planet, Allura explained the split up to Lance, who looked a bit annoyed when Allura explained that Keith would be alone. 

 

After a few moments, a loud pang echoed throughout the hall and everyone rushed back into the main room. Shay was standing there, dressed in Galra armor, pointing a gun at Allura. Everyone froze. 

 

“Move and she dies,” She said, spitting the words in her meanest voice. 

 

“Hunk isn’t that your girlfriend?” Lance said, turning towards Hunk. 

 

Eyes wide, he cursed in his head, panicked and replied, “Uh…. no. It is her evil twin.” In hindsight it hadn’t been a good idea to introduce him to Shay. Everyone tensed watching to see if Lance would believe it.

 

Luckily, Lance, being Lance, bought it and nodded his head. “Oh.. well don’t worry babe-” you could Shiro’s hand form a fist at his side “- I’ve got you,” he said, nodding his head towards Allura as he quickly formed his bayard into the gun and shot at Shay. 

 

At that moment, a hundred little things seemed to happen at once. First, a wall of rock sprung up in front of Shay, blocking the blast. Simultaneously, Hunk yelled out, reaching towards Shay as if he could stop the blast. As well as that, on Lance’s side of the room, you could see the shock from the Balmera go through his body, and he collapsed. Finally, Keith threw himself towards Lance in order to catch him before he hit the ground. 

 

Although the plan went a bit awry, it ended with Keith cradling Lance in his arms. The team looked around nodding in success and then they waited for Lance to wake up. And they waited. And they waited. And they waited. 

 

After about 20 Earth minutes, they began to wonder if he was going to wake up. Keith checked his pulse but that didn’t seem to be the problem. Shay had her hand on the Balmera and looked up at them sheepishly. 

 

“It seems the Balmera shocked him a bit harder than we planned on. It was protecting me, I apologize,” she said apologetically. 

 

“Oh it’s fine Shay.” Hunk said walking towards her. “I mean, he did try to shoot you.” He gave her a little smile and she returned it. 

 

“He should wake up eventually though.” She offered as her and Hunk went to sit down. 

 

Everyone began to sit on the edges of the room, waiting for Lance to wake up. As they waited, Keith stared down at the tall boy, laying in his arms. He looked so peaceful while he slept, no aggravating comeback on the tip of his tongue, no forced smile hiding how tired he was, no look of hatred in his eyes. Keith had forgotten what that look felt like. He had forgotten how much it hurt. 

 

Finally after about an hour in Earth time, his eyes began to flutter. Keith called out and everyone got into position. Hunk was holding ‘Shay’s evil twin’s arms behind her back. Shiro was helping Allura and Pidge. Lance looked around and then up at Keith. 

 

“You okay?” Keith started because Lance wasn’t saying anything. 

 

“Yeah I’m fine.” He said and began to stand up, with the help of Keith. 

 

_ Say it. Just say it please.  _ Keith was thinking, staring at Lance as if he was trying to put the idea into the other boy’s head. 

 

“Well, looks like we did it.” Lance said clapping Keith on the back.  _ We are a good team, we are a good team, come on just say it!  _

 

At the silence between them, Keith decided to say it. “Yeah, looks like we are a good team?” He hadn’t meant to say it like a question, it just came out that way.

 

Lance looked down at him, eyebrows raised. “Yeah. Even though you really didn’t do anything.” He flashed a snarky grin at Keith, and then walked away to where Pidge was standing. 

 

Keith watched as he walked away. He thought that since he was the same person he would have the same reaction. This Lance could see nothing but competition in Keith. Keith didn’t know how to show him that he was more than that.

 

\-------------------------

 

“Well, clearly that didn’t work out.” Pidge muttered, throwing themselves onto the sofa-like chair in the room with seating they’ve begun to call the Pit. The others filed in after them, minus Lance who had returned to his room. Keith angrily sat down near Pidge’s feet, shoving his head into his hands. His mind raced as he went over what had just occurred. How the hell were they supposed to help Lance? 

 

Shiro walked in last, opting for standing unlike the rest of the team. “We can’t give up. We’ll get Lance back, I promise.” He directed the last part at Keith, who looked up for a second then returned to staring at the floor. They sulked for a little while longer before Pidge suddenly sat up, grinning from ear to ear. 

 

“I’ve got it!” They shouted, jumping up and down. Keith looked up, forcing down the flutter of hope that was blooming in his chest. If anyone could fix this, it’d be Pidge. They reached into a pocket, digging around for a little while, before finally producing a small gadget. “I found this while I was searching for a new set of wiring for one of the food goo machines. It functions like a camera and I’ve been taking photos with it since this whole adventure started. I was gonna wait until we got back to Earth to show them but I guess now is a better time than any.” 

 

“Can’t hurt to try!” Hunk shrugged and him and Pidge raced off to find a way to project the images. Keith stood and forced a small smile for Shiro before returning back to his room. 

 

“Team Voltron, assemble in the Pit!” Allura announced over the loudspeaker. Keith took a raspy breath and then made his way to the room. All the others were there and a large screen was projected onto the wall. The lights were out, and the screen cast a blue glow around the room. Lance was seated in the center, with Hunk and Pidge on either side. Keith opted for a small cushion on the floor a little ways away from Lance. He could feel the blue paladin’s gaze on his head and his heart throbbed with the effort it took not to turn around. 

 

“Lance, we’re hoping these photos will help with your amnesia.” Allura said, smiling softly. 

 

“Oh don’t worry, honey. Even with my memory loss, I could never forget you.” The cuban boy smirked and finger gunned, earning an elbow in the side from Hunk and another from Pidge. Keith concentrated on the floor, not looking at the boy who made his chest ache. Pidge clicked something on a small remote and the slideshow began. 

 

The first photo was one taken shortly after the corruption of the castle’s crystal. In the photo, there’s Shiro, Allura and Lance. The older two are grinning at each other like they’re the only ones in the world. Lance is scowling at Shiro, his arms folded across his chest. The next one was of Hunk, his arms full of plates of Gourmet Goo™, (as they had begun calling it). The large boy is grinning and Lance is in the background with a plate and silverware ready. Keith discreetly watched as Lance smirked a bit at that, a small feeling of satisfaction coiling in his stomach. 

 

The photo that showed up next is clearly a portrait and it made Keith want to crawl away and hide. It’s picture of two of the paladins, red and blue. Keith was smiling with a fond look in his eyes as he glanced at the other paladin. His hair was messily held back with a hairband of Allura’s and grease smudges his face. He was in a black tank top and was holding a wrench. Lance was in his usual attire, but there was grease streaked all over his face and neck. For someone who cared so deeply for his skin, it definitely didn’t seem to bother him much. He had a small smile, one Keith knew was only reserved for him and it made Keith’s stomach churn at the sight of it. Keith remembered that day clearly and his head began to spin with the memory.

 

_ “Keith! I got your lunch!” Lance calls out into the bay. Keith waves his hand above his head to signal where he is and continues to work. They had found an old Mechbike at one of the trading ports and Keith had immediately claimed it. He had been working on it for about a week and is almost done. Lance sets the plate down next to the red paladin and smirks. “Not bad, mullet.” He says, nodding towards the bike. “And you seem to clean up nice.” He grins with a mischievous smile and Keith rolls his eyes, glancing down. He’s in a tank top he found in one of the wardrobes. It’s a little small but it doesn't bother him much. He wipes a hand across his face before realizing there was grease on it.  _

_  
_ _ “Here, let me get that.” Lance crouches down and swipes a thumb across his cheek and Keith freezes, his breath stalled. They stay like that for a moment, staring at each other, Lance’s hand still on Keith’s cheek. The taller boy leans in slightly and Keith does the only thing he can think of. He drags his hand across Lance’s nose. _

 

_ “There. Now we’re even.”  _

 

_ “Oh it’s on, mullet!” Of course, this being Lance and Keith, causes an all out war with Lance grabbing one of the rags and trying to smear it on Keith, who dodges and lands another streak on the blue paladin’s forearm. It continues like this for a while before they finally call a truce, both gasping for breaths between laughter. When they finally stand back up, Keith stares at Lance, a smile creeping it’s way onto his face. When he finally looks away, he almost jumps at the sight of Pidge standing there with an innocent, shit-eating smirk. He blushes madly and turns back to his bike.  _

 

Of course, Lance doesn’t remember any of this and it physically pained Keith to watch his impassive reaction to the photo. Pidge quickly switched the slides after that and Keith wanted nothing more than to leave the room. As the slides continued, only the last one featured Lance and Keith alone. It’s from one of the many nights they spent on the observation deck. Keith had gone up after a particularly hard fight to cool off. Lance had come up later, simply sitting next to the other boy. It was one of the precious moments where Lance was silent and everything was perfect. Eventually, after lack of conversation, Keith had realized Lance fell asleep and was leaning his shoulder. He shifted slightly and Lance’s head fell into his lap. He froze for a second while Lance adjusted his position in his sleep and then slowly lifted a hand to Lance’s hair. Stroking it absentmindedly, Keith stared out into space, his heart racing with the weight of Lance’s head on his legs. After some time, Keith fell asleep too, his hand still in Lance’s hair.    
  
The photo Pidge had showed the two sleeping paladins and it brought a sting to the back of Keith’s eyes. He wouldn’t cry. He wouldn’t cry. He wouldn’t cry. Instead, he stood up abruptly and rushed out of the room, only hesitating when he saw Lance’s confused face before rushing to his room. 

 

\-------------------------

  
  


Lance had announced to the group that he was going to take a shower, so they began to have another meeting about how to bring Lance back. 

 

The silence in the room was deadly, all of their ideas run dry. 

 

“You could wear your hair up, Keith,” Hunk said softly. “He always talked about you more than usual when you wore your hair up.” 

 

“Yeah,” Pidge agreed, their voice a reminiscent, hushed tone as well. “Or argue with him and let him win.” The group laughed lightly at that one. 

 

“Or he really starts blabbing when you stick your tongue out while you’re focusing.” Shiro chimed in.

 

“Or when you laugh.” 

 

“Or smile at him.” 

 

“Or any time you’re training really.” 

 

“Especially when you take your shirt off!” Pidge giggled and everyone laughed. 

 

Keith smiled along, but his heart ached. He could feel an actual pain throbbing in his chest. All these things that Lance loved about him, these things that at first made him feel so good, at first made him laugh. Now it was ruined. Now he felt like he is going to cry. This was what the old Lance thought about. This was why the old Lance loved Keith, he was starting to realize Lance really did love him. Because of things he didn’t even realize he was doing. God, it felt so good to be loved just for you, for things you don’t even think about. But that Lance, the Lance that loved him? He was starting to realize that they would never get him back. This new Lance was still the guy that Keith fell in love with, but this version didn’t love him back and… and it fucking sucked. It hurt so fucking bad and everyone was laughing with all these little reminders of everything he lost. Everything that was gone forever because Keith couldn’t save Lance  soon enough. He had one chance, one shot and… and he blew it. 

 

“Please stop,” Keith said quietly. “Thanks, but I don’t think it will work. I think it’s time we just-” 

 

“I knew it!” Lance yelled as he strolled into the room. “You are all whispering and you are always off on your own without me. So I couldn’t hear exactly what you were saying but I know I heard my name! Are you all meeting behind my back to gossip about me?” His eyes were hurt and defiant, too emotions that strangely coincided well. 

 

Everyone froze, unsure of what to do and then Keith stood up. “No, actually we were planning a surprise.” Everyone nodded along, although they were unsure what Keith was getting at. “We wanted to surprise you because we knew how much it meant to you… We are going back to Earth.” At this point Keith was standing right in front of him and could see as his eyes lit up. 

 

He pulled Keith into a hug, and then moved around the room to hug everyone. As he watched as Lance began to cry tears of joy, he knew he had made the right decision. The war was over, and sometimes your own happiness is less important. Sometimes you just have to give up. 

 

\-------------------------

 

When Lance rushed back to is room, blabbering about having to pack and look nice for his mother, the rest of the paladins turned to Keith. The black haired boy refused to lift his gaze from the floor. 

 

“Look, I’m sorry. I just, I wanted to help. And he missed Earth so much. I didn’t know any better. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said anything, it was stupid. I didn’t think, I was stupid, I just started talking and I-” Keith’s voice broke. “I just wanted him to be happy.” His face falls, eyes stinging ferociously. Someone wrapped an arm around his shoulders. 

 

“I think it was a great idea. We all wanted to go home, and now is the best time.” Shiro smiled softly. Allura let go of Keith and beamed at him.    
  


“It’ll be great! I’ve never been to Earth before, but I’ve always wanted to see it.” The princess rubbed Keith’s back gently. 

 

“Keith, you didn’t do anything wrong. You did exactly what Lance needs most,” Hunk said and offered him one of his usual grins. Pidge stood up, bouncing on the balls of their feet.

 

“I can’t wait to see my mom again. She’ll be thrilled to know that Matt is still alive. Speaking of, I should probably see if he’s woken up from the med pods yet.” They say and rushed out of the room. Allura and Coran left as well, Allura murmuring about how excited she was to see the oceans. Shiro trailed after her, leaving to pack his stuff. Hunk paused for a second at the door. Turning around, he looked at Keith for a moment.

 

“You did a good job, Keith. None of this is your fault, you know that right?” Keith furrowed his eyebrows and stared at the floor. “I mean it. You’re a great pilot and an even better person. If Lance fell for you once, I know he’ll do it again. Just give him time.” With that, Hunk headed out of the room, leaving Keith alone with his thoughts. 

 

Everyone had a home to go to when this was all over. Shiro had his grandmother, Pidge and Matt had their mom, Hunk and Lance had their families and Allura had Coran. Keith didn’t want to voice his fears, but they threatened to bubble over. Once they touched down, it was all over. The family he had made with Voltron would be gone and he’d be alone again. The gnawing fear clawed at his stomach and his fears whispered in the back of his mind. 

 

This was it. It’ll all be over just as soon as it started. Family meant nothing. Family wasn’t something Keith could ever have. Everyone leaves in the end, and this was the end of Voltron. 

 

\-------------------------

 

As the castle-ship descended into the midst of Arizona, a place where people expected freak UFO sightings, the whole group was buzzing with energy. Matt and Pidge were preparing to go back and stay with their mother, after they stayed with Lance a little longer. Shiro would go to his grandmother’s house in Chicago. Hunk’s parents were going to meet him at Lance’s house, they only lived a few blocks away from Lance. And Keith… Keith didn’t know what he was doing. After staying at Lance’s for a week with the rest of the group, he thought he might go back into space with Allura and Coran. He would help clean up the Galra’s damage. Now that Lance didn’t like him anymore, the only things left for him on Earth were Pidge, Shiro and Hunk. And they would want to go back to a normal life. Keith had nowhere to live, nowhere to go. He didn’t want to be a burden. 

 

As they all got off of the ship, Allura and Coran disguised as humans, they walked until they hit a town. From there they got to the nearest Airport and took off towards California. Lance and Hunk lived in San Clemente. The trip was tedious, Keith was squished between Matt and Shiro, feeling more like a third wheel than he ever had in his life. They were catching up and talking about everything. Shiro seemed to have no interest in Keith anymore. So, now all he really had left on Earth was Pidge and Hunk. 

 

When they arrived in California, Lance and Hunk’s parents were waiting there for them, with huge signs with their names scribbled on with Sharpie. As soon as Lance saw them he broke into a sprint towards his siblings. They all tackled him, even the ones older than him and everyone was laughing. It was the happiest he had ever seen Lance. Hunk’s mother pulled him into a hug, both of them weeping, and his father joined too after a moment. Shiro and Matt were still talking and Pidge was standing next to Keith. 

 

“It’s nice. Seeing them so happy. Where do your parents live?” They asked. 

 

“Um..” The crew didn’t know that Keith was an orphan yet, only Shiro knew and Keith had asked him not to say anything. Lance used to know, but he didn't remember now so that didn't matter. He hated being pitied. “They live in New York, uh New York City,” he blurted, the last place he had seen his parents. 

 

Pidge raised their eyebrows. “Wow, big city kid, huh?” 

 

“Uh yeah.” He responded, not offering anything else to add to the conversation, which caused it to stop. They walked towards where Lance’s family had parked, their minivan parked in the gigantic airport parking lot. Keith sat in the middle row, next to Lance’s older brother, Julio. Everyone around him was smiling at Lance, who was sitting in the back row next to his younger sister and brother, Ana and Jack. As he watched the family, gratefully welcoming their missing piece. Love in their eyes. Things Keith would never know again now that Voltron was over. Things Keith never knew before Voltron. 

 

_ He was six years old and his mother was turning off the lights to his bedroom. He had gone home early from kindergarten that day because the other kids had been teasing him, so he faked being sick. He coughed and called out to his mom before she left the room.  _

 

_ “Umma? Do you love me?” The small boy asked, and her eyes widened and she pursed her lips, for reasons he wouldn't understand until the next day.  _

 

_ She sighed, “Keith, just go to bed.”  _

 

_ He stared at the wall for about an hour, hearing whispers in the hall, until he drifted off to sleep. When he woke up the next morning, his parents weren’t there. Figuring that they had just gone to work early, he got ready and rode the bus to school. It didn’t strike him as weird because his parents were gone. By the next day without seeing them, he started to become suspicious. After a few days, they ran out of food and so Keith went almost five days only eating the snacks at Kindergarten.  _

 

_ He was small, and he didn’t quite understand what was happening until ten days after the day he pretended to be sick. His teacher asked him why he hadn’t brought a lunch. After explaining the situation, she put a hand over her mouth and ran to the phone. After making a call she pulled him into a hug. That was the moment he realized something was really wrong.  _

 

_ A lady had come and taken him to a big building with a lot of other kids and a bag of the things from his house. After about a month of living there, he realized his parents weren’t coming back.  _

 

“Hey!” 

 

A voice took Keith away from his memories and back to the present. 

 

“What?” He asked, turning to Julio. 

 

“So uh.. What's your name?” He raised an eyebrow and in that moment he really saw the resemblance between him and Lance. 

 

“His name’s Keith,” Lance responded for him. 

 

“Oh  _ this  _ is Keith,” Julio chuckled, looking up and down Keith in a way that made his heart beat. 

 

Lance blushed and Keith raised an eyebrow at him. Lance blushing made Keith’s heart beat harder. “I only mentioned you a few times. You know, explaining my rival…” He trailed off and the conversation ended there, though Keith’s heart just continued to pound.

 

\-------------------------

 

When they arrived at Lance’s house, Keith’s gnawing fear was back. Lance hadn’t stopped smiling since they got in the cars. Hunk, Pidge and Matt had rode with Hunk’s family and Shiro, Allura and Coran took a cab. The large family doesn’t stop talking the entire ride, slipping in between Spanish and English. It made Keith’s stomach churn at the sight of the happy family. He knew he was yearning for something that he couldn’t ever have and it made his head spin. The doors to the van opened and Keith all but leaped from the car. Lance came after, having a conversation in Spanish to Julio. Lance’s brother, Keith had to admit, was really attractive. He looked a little like Lance, except his hair was slightly curly, all piled on top of his head in an undercut. His eyes were similar to Lance’s but a piercing blue that made Keith weak in the knees. As he got out of the car, Julio flashed him a grin. Keith smiled softly back, his eyes following Lance. 

 

“Welcome home, mi nieto!” An elderly woman shouted, opening her arms on the porch. Lance dropped the bag he was holding and rushed forward, wrapping the woman in a hug.

 

“Abuela! Te extrañe mucho!” He muttered, his voice muffled by the woman’s shoulder. Keith forced himself to look away from the scene and pick up Lance’s bag. Julio gently grabbed Keith’s hand, causing the boy to flinch slightly. 

 

“I can grab that, if you’d like, beautiful.” Keith actually blushed at that, his neck flushing red and eliciting an excited squeak out of the other boy. 

 

“Uh, it’s fine, I got it.” Keith responded and straightened up. Lance had moved on to hugging his grandfather, leaving his grandmother with tears in her eyes. She let the other two into the house and the rest of the family followed. Keith paused at the door, not sure if he should follow or if this was a family matter. He caught Lance’s eye and at the moment, froze. Lance was grinning, teeth showing and eyes lighting up and he was gorgeous. It made Keith’s heart hurt so bad. Lance had warmed up to him slightly but it wasn’t the same. Lance wasn’t his and it was driving Keith crazy. He was so close. He had him. It was true, Keith didn’t deserve a family. He didn’t deserve someone who loved him. He wasn’t worth it. And yet Lance thought he was, and now, now Lance thought he wasn’t worth shit. 

 

Keith turned away from the door and stepped back out onto the porch, sitting on the wrap around railing. Hunk’s family arrived and so did Shiro’s cab. The large group made their up to the door, smiling at Keith as Hunk introduced him to his family. Keith mustered a wave and a smile before turning back to look out onto the block. The door snapped softly after the remaining visitors as they go inside. Keith’s head hit the outside of the house as he stared up at the ceiling of the porch. 

 

Images and memories of Lance rebound throughout Keith’s head. 

 

_ “What are you waiting for, Mullet!” Lance grinned open mouthed at Keith and it made his heart pound. The alien sun beat down hot and green onto the purple water. Lance was standing, waist deep in the lake, arms outstretched. Keith took a deep breath, shoving aside his fear of water and made his way to Lance. He reached the other boy and was already breathing fast and heart beating a mile a minute, though he wasn’t so sure the latter was only because of the water. “What, you scared to go farther?” Lance asked, a cocky grin spreading across his face. Keith’s eyebrows furrowed.  _ __  
_  
_ __ “I’m not scared.” Keith responded weakly, his throat catching at the feeling of the water rushing against him. His knees grew wobbly and he shakily moved forward, only to stumble and fall forward into the water. His head is submerged and he can feel his chest close and clench tighter. His heart was racing faster than Red could fly and he was terrified. The sky was distorted from the water and Keith forced himself up, reaching for air.

 

_ When he emerged, his lungs contract as he tries to breathe, gasping for air. Arms clasp around his waist and there’s a voice in his ear, slow and steady.  _

 

_ “One. Two. Three. Breathe with me, Keith. It’s alright, I’ve got you.” Lance murmured and Keith slowed his breathing. It was okay. He was here. He was with Lance. He was safe. He was home.  _ __  
  


_ His mind froze at the last thought and he looked over at the other boy. Lance was no more than a few inches away from him, his arms still around Keith’s waist. He was so close, the red paladin could feel his breath against his lips. The warmth of Lance’s arms burned a path around Keith’s skin and he stared into the other’s blue eyes. If Keith just leaned in…  _

 

_ With a small cough, Keith pulled away. No. He couldn’t do this. Not to Lance. He wasn’t worth it. He’d be happy with friendship. He would be fine with friendly support. It was for Lance’s benefit. As keith finally managed to look back up, he almost saw disappointment on the other boy’s face. He must be mistaking that for something else, he chided himself.  _

 

As Keith realized it now, he wasn’t mistaking anything. If only he’d have had the guts to just  _ lean in  _ back then, he would’ve gotten at least a few months in and who knows, maybe none of this would have ever happened. He bounced his head against the house again before finally standing up and returning inside. 

 

\-------------------------

 

At dinner, Keith ended up sitting between Lance’s sister, Ana, and his mom, Claudia. Keith was sitting quietly, listening to other people having conversations. He was listening as Pidge explained their travels, Hunk adding in at certain parts. After they were done explaining the gist of it, everyone was telling stories, Lance listening along, as he didn’t remember any of it. They hadn’t explained his predicament to his family yet, and he was nodding along as if he knew what they were talking about. 

 

After a while, Henry, his oldest brother, asked Lance what his favorite memory from the past year was. His eyes widened and he lost his composure for a moment. 

 

“Oh well.. Well it was probably um.. Gosh it's so hard to pick,” he swallowed and scratched the back of his neck. There was a pause as everyone waited. 

 

Keith cleared his throat and talked for the first time since he had sat down. “I bet I can guess. It was that time that we had the food fight wasn’t it?” He smiled and Lance laughed along. 

 

“Oh no, I bet it was..” Pidge brought up another story, and everyone was soon distracted. Lance gave Keith a grateful smile, and he smiled back. 

 

“Do you want some more, Keith?” Claudia asked, holding a spoon filled with rice and black beans. 

 

Although he was still starving, he didn’t want to seem needy and so he politely declined. 

 

Claudia shook her head, piling it on anyway, “You are way too thin! We have plenty to spare, please eat!” He smiled at her and right after he took a bite, she asked another question. 

 

“So, how is it you somehow managed to be mentioned in every conversation I had with my son while he was at the Garrison?” She grinned, glancing over to Lance. 

 

His mouth was full and he choked for a second, swallowing before responding, “what?” 

 

“You must've been very good at piloting for him to complain about you that much. I know my son, he only does that when he is jealous, or maybe another reason…” 

 

“Ma!” Lance said, giving her a pointed look. 

 

“Um I guess?” He looked around, trying to find a way out of this conversation. 

 

“Keith?” Ana tugged on his shirt and asked as he turned to her. “Can I braid your hair?” She looked a bit timid, smiling lightly up at him. 

 

“Sure!” He replied quickly and she grabbed his hand, pulling him away from the table. 

 

He sat down leaning against her bed, where she sat, wrists covered in hair bands. As the six year old combed his hair, pulling at certain parts, he realized just how tired he was. He fought to keep his eyes open, but eventually failed, slipping into a light sleep. 

 

                                                   -------------------------

 

He woke up to someone lightly poking his cheek. He started, sitting straight up and hearing laughter. Ana was giggling next to him, and Lance was leaning against the doorframe smiling fondly at the two. He laughed awkwardly, getting up. 

 

“Do you like your hair?” The young girl asked, eyes wide. He turned and looked in a mirror that was hanging on the yellow walls of her room. 

 

Turns out, Ana didn’t actually know how to braid hair. His hair was in two pigtails on the top of his head with other smaller ponytails sticking all around his head. “Oh thank you, I love it!” He smiled down at how her face lit up. 

 

She grinned and threw her arms around his waist in a hug. Then she stepped back and put her hand out, “That will be a gazillion dollars please.” 

 

“Alright enough, Keith has to get to bed,” Lance said intervening, picking up the small girl, spinning her around and then laying her into her bed, while she giggled. Keith went to wait by the door as Lance tucked her in. 

 

He was mumbling something to her and then he got up and turned to turn off the lights. 

 

“Lance? Please don’t go away again.” The young girl pleaded. 

 

Lance’s eyes got big, and he walked back towards her. “Don't worry, I won't.” She hugged him, squeezing her arms tightly around his neck. “I love you so much, Ana,” he said. 

 

“I love you too, Lance.” She whispered and Keith felt his eyes betray him as they welled up a bit. So that was what a real family looked like. 

 

Lance kissed her forehead then left. He smiled at Keith, “Come on, I’ll show you your room.” 

 

As they walked through the house, Lance reached out and tugged on one of Keith's ponytails. “Ya know for once, I like your hair.” 

 

“Oh shut up.” Keith laughed and lightly shoved Lance, who laughed too. 

 

“Okay well this is your room.” He nodded towards the room they were standing in front of. “Goodnight, Keith.”

 

“Goodnight Lance.” 

 

\-------------------------

 

Keith woke up before the sun rose, something he was not used to after the year and a half in space. The house was quiet for the first time since he’d been there. He pulled on a tshirt and borrowed some Adidas athletic pants someone had given him. They were a little bit long in the legs which made him suspect they were Lance’s but he pushed the thought away. Shoving his hair into a ponytail at the back of his head and tying a pair of tennis shoes, he slipped out of the door. 

 

He had never really enjoyed running until he was kicked out of the Garrison. There wasn’t much to do in the desert, and the least he could do was stay fit, so he began running. The air was a bit brisk for early morning but it felt so good after being cooped up for so long. His feet pounded into the pavement as he took off down the street, opting for the road instead of the sidewalk. 

 

_ “Keith there is something I have to tell you before we go in there and battle those people and might, hopefully not, but maybe, might die.”  _

 

His feet slapped against the pavement. 

 

_ “I like you, like, I like like you. I think I have for quite some time now, although I just recently realized it.”  _

 

His legs moved faster, trying to escape the pain. 

 

_ “Oh what the hell, I know it and I’m sure you know it by now, and I might just go in there and get myself killed so I gotta get this off my chest before I do, I think I love you and I-” _

 

His lungs stung with the intake of air. 

 

_ “Who….Who are you?”  _

 

His entire body ached with the amount of exertion he was putting himself in but he kept going.

 

_ “Friends? Please. I couldn’t be friends with… we’re enemies. You hate me.” _

 

He didn’t hate him, goddamnit. He loved him, more than anything he ever had. And it terrified Keith. It scared him to the deepest part of his soul. He never thought it was possible to love someone that much. But every time Lance looked at him, Keith felt like he was dying. And he couldn’t do this to Lance.

 

Lance deserved to be happy and Keith skidded to a stop when he realized what that meant. Lance deserved his old life back. He deserved to be happy with his family, find someone normal he loved, get married, raise a family,  _ be normal.  _ Keith wasn’t part of that. A future of Lance and Keith would be unpredictable. It’d be messy and chaotic, full of surprises, keeping Keith always on his toes and  _ oh my God he wanted it so bad.  _ Keith bit in a breath as he realized what he’d have to do. 

 

Jogging back to the house, he slipped inside quietly. The sun still hadn’t rose and no one in the house was awake yet. Perfect. His heart stung as he made his way up the stairs. When he came to the room he was staying in, he made haste of his work, shoving the little possessions he had back into the bag he brought. He slipped out of the shoes and changed into his normal pants but paused when he was about to change his shirt. He paused with it over his head. The smell was so familiar and it made him feel safe, it smelled like home. It smelled like Lance.

 

He quickly slipped it back on, pulling a sweatshirt over it and grabbing the bag. He rushed down the stairs, trying to stay quiet, but also trying to leave before he started to cry. He glanced back up the stairway as he approached the lower flight of stairs, making sure no one had followed him. Stepping carefully, he maneuvered his way to the front door, glancing over his shoulder. 

 

“Going somewhere?” Keith almost jumped out of his skin, his heart thumping. Claudia was standing in front of him, a hand in her hip and the other hand holding a spatula. Pancakes sizzled in the background. 

 

“Uh, I was just going for a run.” He lied, shifting the back behind his back. 

 

“Sure. You mean a second run? I heard you come back from the first one.” Shit. She was feisty and her sass reminded him of Lance. 

 

“I need to leave.” He tried to put on his rudest tone, it always worked on the adults at the Garrison. 

 

“Why?” Claudia didn’t back down, though she did turn and flip the pancakes before returning her piercing gaze back onto Keith.  

 

“I don’t belong here. I need to… give people space.” He responded, stepping forward. She placed a hand gently against his chest, pushing him back. 

 

“This is about Lance, I presume?” She guessed and Keith’s expression froze, giving her all she needed to know. Her face shifted into a grin that looked exactly like Lance’s. Keith let out a sigh.

  
“Something happened in space… he uh…. Lance had an accident, it left him with amnesia, completely forgetting the previous year and a half. And I definitely shouldn’t be telling you this…” Keith trailed off. 

 

“Mi hijo? How bad was it?” She asked, her voice retaining the slightest quiver of worry. 

 

“He was fine… He just… he forgot a few things…” Keith stared at the ground, his eyes stinging. Claudia wrapped her arms around his shoulders, rubbing her hand in circles on his back. 

 

“It’s okay… what happened out there?” Keith straightened up a bit, slightly shrugging off her arms. “What happened between the two of you? You know, before he disappeared, Lance really liked you. Sure he’d never admit that to anyone, but if there’s one thing a mother knows, it’s when her children are smitten. And Lance was more moonstruck than a moonflower.” Keith had no idea what she was talking about but it was a sweet analogy. 

 

“I…” His voice cracked and grew too breathy for him to continue. “I loved him…” He whispered, Claudia murmuring comfort in his ear and wrapping him back into a hug. “And now he hates me.” His voice broke and a few tears slipped down his cheeks. 

 

“Ahí, ahí.” She cooed and it broke Keith’s heart. “My son doesn’t hate you, I promise. If what you say is true, he just hasn’t figured out his feelings yet. Give him a little while… Just let him realize it.” Keith straightened up and scrubbed his eyes with the palm of his sleeve. 

 

“Thank you. Thank you so much.” He muttered quietly. Claudia nodded and let go of him to return to the pancakes. 

 

“Now, in the meantime, make yourself helpful, grab some plates.” Keith obeyed, moving to do so with a glimmer of hope in his chest. 

 

\-------------------------

 

A few days later, Keith was sitting on Lance’s doorstep alone, taking a break from the commotion, when Pidge came and sat next to him. They were silent for a few moments. 

 

“You don't have a family do you?” They said out of the blue and Keith turned his head to look at them. 

 

“How did you-”

 

“I'm not a dumbass, Keith. I see how bewildered you look whenever someone is nice to you, cares about you. You watch how the family interacts in fascination, while wincing,” they said matter-of-factly.

 

He sighed. “I- I've been in the foster system since I was six, when I woke up one day and my parents were gone.” He explained the story and wrinkled his nose, staring at the ground, waiting for the pity that always came with this story. 

 

“So you lied to me?” 

 

“What?” He said, confused. 

 

“When I asked where you're parents lived, you said New York. Why didn’t you just tell me?” They asked. 

 

“I… I don't like to be pitied. And as far as I know, they still could be in New York…” He said, his head down. 

 

He felt arms wrap around his shoulders. “This isn’t me pitying you. I know what it feels like to lose a parent, this is called being there for you. It isn't the same as pity.” 

 

Keith felt a warmth fill his chest. “Thanks Pidge,” he said and hugged them back. 

 

                                             -------------------------

 

Later that day, Keith was sitting on the chair talking to Lance’s older sister, Rosita about the differences between different planets they had passed, when she got up to help her mom with dinner when Julio snuck into her place. 

 

“So, Keith,” he said his name is a husky voice, making Keith's stomach drop. “I heard that you were quite the risky one out there.” 

 

“Yeah, well, when I see an opportunity I take it,” he responded, a defensive tone in his voice. 

 

Julio grinned and leaned a little closer to him, “Well, I hope you don't mind me being a bit forward here, but I see an opportunity and I was wondering if you would like to take it. Dinner won't be done for a little bit, wanna come upstairs with me and.. Waste some time?” Keith could feel his breath against his skin and he involuntarily shivered. 

 

“Sorry but I.. Well I um,”  _ I’m in love with your brother.  _ How to explain that? Luckily, he didn't have to do because there was a loud crash behind them, and he turned to see Lance watching them, having just dropped the salad he was carrying to the table. He bent down to clean it up. He was wearing a light pink apron that said  _ kiss the cook _ . 

 

“I'll help you with that, Lance,” Keith said, rushing over to him. 

 

“Sorry I.. I'm such a clutz,” Lance said, his face beet red. 

 

“I'm aware,” Keith chuckled and Lance looked up at him and smiled.

 

\-------------------------

 

On the last day of the week, the group was standing at the door with their bags getting ready to leave. Shiro was taking a plane to Chicago, Allura and Coran were heading to Arizona to leave Earth, and Pidge and Matt were heading to their home in Oregon. 

 

They went out to the porch and while everyone was saying their goodbyes, he realized he hadn't talked to Allura about his plans for going with them. He tried to discreetly talk to her about it, without bringing a lot of attention to himself. 

 

“Uh hey Allura?” She turned towards him. “If it is cool with you I was thinking I would go back out with you guys and help you clean up the damage the Galra have left.” 

 

Allura smiled at him, “That's very generous Keith, but we have more than enough Arusian volunteers, you deserve a break. Just go home.” 

 

Home. The castle was the closest thing he had to a home. “I really don't mind-”

 

“Keith. I'm sure your parents miss you and you have already done enough for us. We thank you greatly, but you needn't take any more time out of your life to help us.” 

 

“And Pidge has set up a device on the ship so we can talk to you all from wherever we are. It's called.. Face chat, is it?” Coran added, and the group laughed. 

 

“FaceTime, Coran.” Pidge corrected, and then looked at Keith, trying to tell him with their eyes that he should probably tell the group he had nowhere to go. 

 

“Where  _ do  _ your parents live, Keith?” Hunk asked and everyone got quiet after his pause, looking at him. 

 

“Well…” Shiro and Pidge were both giving him a look, so he figured he better just get it over with. “I don't know? They left me when I was six, so it really isn't a big deal, Allura, I can help. But I mean I can always get an apartment and a job here if you don't uh wanted with-” He was cut off by a shriek from Claudia. 

 

“Nonsense! You are only eighteen, and you just got back from almost two years in space! You will stay with us.” She stated, it was a statement, not a question. 

 

“Yeah and you can't just disappear again! We’re a family!” Hunk said. 

 

“And it is scientifically proven that kids who are separated from their families do worse in Science and Math, so I will see you guys in two weeks?” Pidge said and the group laughed.

 

\-------------------------

 

After the rest of the paladins had left with the promise of returning in two weeks, Keith headed back inside, Ana clutching his hand. 

 

“I’m so happy you’re staying with us! I like you!” She grinned. Keith smiled at her as she pulled him to the living room. “Up?” She asked, clenching and unclenching her hands at Keith. He slipped his hands under her arms and lifted up, her giggle echoing through the room. She let out an excited shriek as Keith started to spin. 

 

“Never pegged you as a family man, but I have to say, it’s adorable.” His heart pounded as he turned slightly, only to be slightly let down when it was Julio standing there, not Lance. Keith lowered Ana to the ground and looked back at him.

 

“Never had a lot of experience in that field. I think Ana’s just special.” He muttered, aiming the last sentence at the little girl, earning him a laugh. 

 

“I’m not special. I just love you!” She shrieked as Keith grabbed her, tickling her stomach. 

 

“Well, don’t kill her.” The red paladin froze as he looked up to see Lance, smirking at him, then sending a glare towards Julio. The blue paladin folded his arms over his chest, a fond smile creeping onto his face as Ana ran up to him. Keith caught his gaze and they stared at each other for a few seconds before Julio cleared his throat. 

 

“Keith? Come with me for a sec, I wanna show you something,” Julio said, flashing him  _ that _ smile. 

 

“Uh, yeah.” Keith said, standing up from where he was crouching with Ana. He followed Julio out of the room, glancing back to see Lance glaring at Keith, his eyes murderous. A pang of guilt flooded through Keith when he realized he was probably taking up too much of Julio’s time and keeping the two brothers form reconnecting. 

 

Julio led him outside to the backyard. It was surrounded by blooming cherry trees, some petals dusting the ground in pink. It was breathtaking and beautiful. The other boy led him over to the largest one.

 

“You guys made it home just in time to see them blooming.” Julio murmured and Keith started to notice how much closer he’d gotten. Keith backed up ‘til he could feel the trunk against his back. He stared up at the stunning blue eyes that were increasingly getting closer. 

 

“I… um…” Keith muttered, his breath quiet. Julio moved in, his mouth getting closer and closer until they were less than an inch apart. 

 

“Julio!” Both boys jumped, the voice scaring them. Peering over Julio’s shoulder, he caught sight of Lance, his face angry. “I need to talk to Keith, go talk to Mamá.” Keith turned red as Julio swayed away, throwing a wink over his shoulder. “I… I wanna try something. It’s stupid and I highly doubt it’ll work but I wanna try…” 

 

“Okay?” Keith asked, his voice soft. Lance stared at him for a moment, his breath catching. Keith looked at him, questionably. 

 

“Okay… here it goes… this is so fucking cheesy.” Lance muttered underneath his breath and then suddenly Keith almost choked on air. Lance had moved forward so fast, he’d barely realized it. Keith registered lips on his before his mind put two and two together. His eyes fluttered closed and he wrapped his hands around Lance’s waist, feeling the other slip his hands under Keith’s chin. His mind was void of thoughts and full of emotion as he clung to the other boy. A few moments later, Lance deepened the kiss and Keith had one thought racing through his head.  _ How the hell was this happening.  _

 

Lance eventually pulled away, keeping their faces close, though. His blue eyes wide as he opened his mouth. 

 

“I…” He started and Keith stared at him. “I remember!” Lance grinned, his face almost splitting with the smile. “I remember! I remember!” He shouted, beaming like an idiot. Keith still just stood there, staring, his mouth parted slightly. 

 

“What?” He managed.

 

“It worked! It worked! I remember it all. The cave, finding Blue, the Arusians, all the rescue missions, destroying Zarkon, Haggar, the bonding moment,” he said with a wink and Keith ignores the teasing in his voice. Keith’s heart felt like he was bursting at the seams with happiness. This couldn't be real. This couldn’t be happening. 

 

“Are you sure?” Keith asked, hesitantly. 

 

“Yes, yes Keith, I’m sure! I promise. I remember all of it.” Lance grinned and pulled Keith into a bone breaking hug. “I only said this once, but I’m going to say it over and over again until I make up for all the time we lost. I love you, Keith Kogane. I fucking love you so much and it scares me so much but I don’t care. I love you,” He paused, breath catching as he stared at Keith. 

 

“I love you too, Lance McClain.” Keith whispered, his breath ghosting the other’s lips. Lance leaned forward, capturing him in another kiss. They were both smiling so much, their teeth kept clanking together but it was perfect. Everything was perfect.

 

Keith couldn't believe it. He didn't know he could be this happy, but he was. This was presumably the best day of his life. Lance.. Lance remembered him. Lance remembered him! They walked back into the house holding hands, both of them grinning. 

 

When Julio saw them, his face fell a bit, but he seemed to nod, understanding why Lance got so mad. Claudia’s smile lit up her face, and Rosita said, “I knew it!” under her breath. 

 

Ana ran up to them and wormed her hand between theirs, yelling, “I wanna hold hands!” The two boys laughed and then the family sat down to eat lunch. It was the best meal Keith had ever had. 

  
He finished his meal and was laughing along at jokes and funny stories. He felt a hand grip his, and looked over. Lance was looking at him and in his eyes he saw everything he needed to see. He was loved. This was his family, and Lance was his for as long as he wanted him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading!
> 
> Please comment/kudos! Visit us on tumblr at [http://spacegaysandvoltron.tumblr.com/t](url) and and [http://keith-kogayyyyne.tumblr.com/](url) If anyone is interested in making art based off of this fic, please go ahead and do so as long as you credit us or let one of us know! We'd love to feature you! Or if you have any questions or comments, go ahead and click the links! We're always up for talking!

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudos! Visit us on tumblr at [http://spacegaysandvoltron.tumblr.com/t](url) and and [http://keith-kogayyyyne.tumblr.com/](url) If anyone is interested in making art based off of this fic, please go ahead and do so as long as you credit us or let one of us know! We'd love to feature you! Tag if fic:amnesia on tumblr or tag us so we can see it! Or if you have any questions or comments, go ahead and click the links! We're always up for talking!
> 
> Also check out our other Klance fic When We Were Young for some childhood au!! 
> 
> Thanks so much!


End file.
